Love and TIVA Keeping it Together
by CMW2
Summary: Part 3 of 3. Of weddings, families, and flashbacks. EDITED AND REPOSTED CHAPTERS WITHIN.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello, all. Okay, here's the first chapter of the final part of the trilogy. I'm going to incorporate some flashbacks and take some creative liberties. Hopefully, I won't get too off base. Please tell me if I do.  
This chapter is in Tony's POV and the twins are 6 months old.  
And there shall be TIVA sex.**

**It's one of my favorite addictions, other than writing and chocolate.**

**I incorporated some post pregnancy body insecurity.  
I don't know if it will be in character but I couldn't resist putting it in.  
It made things seem more realistic.**

**On with the 3rd part of the show.**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. MAYBE I COULD WORK OUT A DEAL FOR IT, THOUGH.**

_**~*~**  
He was trying to rattle her._

_Ziva David seemed to be constantly serene and implacable. She rolled with the punches easily and really was a hell of an agent. He knew that from the get-go and she had spent the last 2 months proving it during her liaison with NCIS._

_Anthony DiNozzo admired her but he couldn't get a read on her._

_He wanted to get her to let loose a little so he could.  
Hence his throwing paper balls at her for the last 2 hours__He was counting in his head as they hit her._

_  
__**Forty- eight, forty-nine, fifty, fifty-one, fifty-two, fifty- WHOA!**_

_He ducked as a knife sailed towards him and he heard a loud crack behind him.  
Turning, he saw that the knife was embedded tip first deep into the wall of his cubicle.  
If he hadn't ducked, he'd be decapitated for sure._

_  
"Agent DiNozzo? Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot you don't like being called that. Tony, could you look at me, please?", a very calm Ziva asked._

_Looking at her with wide celery eyes, he expected her to be aiming a gun at him._

_To his surprise, she was sitting on Kate's...her desk, smiling like Mona Lisa.  
He was struck by just how beautiful she was, especially in that scarlet red sweater._

_**  
The jeans aren't so bad, either. New Girl's got a hell of an ass on her.**__, he thought, his libido coming out to play._

"_Yeah?" he rasped._

_God, she was crazy…batshit insane. Normal people don't throw knives at co-workers. Still, he found that he wasn't frightened (much). If anything, he was…intrigued. No woman, not even Kate, could make him feel so baffled and yet, she had a sweetness to her that anyone could see even under her badass exterior…_

_"Come here. Now."_

_He stood and came over hesitantly._

_For all he knew, she __**did**__ have a gun aiming at him._

"_Sit next to me.", she encouraged kindly._

_He did and his nose was filled with the scents of jasmine and vanilla._

"_What is it?"_

"_I understand that you're bored, especially since Gibbs is still barring you from tormenting McGee. Although, the super glue to the ass __**was**__ quite brilliant. I don't care what he says." she praised with a light laugh._

_**A pretty laugh for a pretty girl., **__he thought with a small smile._

_  
"Thanks."_

"_You're welcome. Anyway, I'm going to be frank with you. If you keep throwing paper at me, that knife will be embedded in your head. And I don't mean the one with ears. Understood?"_

_  
He couldn't help but grin, even with the threat of castration lingering in the air._

_**Okay. New Girl's got a little spice to her. I can dig that.... Ah, fuck it. It's hot as hell.**_

"_Yes, Zee-Vah. I'm sorry for bothering you."_

"_Apology accepted. Now help me clean all this up, Duh-Nozzo. I'll not be getting head slapped because of you."_

_He nodded and got down to help her.  
For the first time since Kate died, he didn't feel numb or cold.  
He felt warm and soothed._

_**~*~**_

_  
_"What are you thinking about?", a soft voice asked.

Breaking out of his flashback, he watched as Ziva came into the nursery.  
Ava looked ready to pass out. Looking down, he noticed that Jethro was sleeping.

He put a blanket over him and turned to face his fiancée, leaning lightly against the crib.

"Us. Remember the first time that you threatened to make me a woman?"

She grinned and nodded, putting Ava down and tucking her in before turning to him.

"Vividly…tree killer." she accused lightly.

He stuck his tongue out at her and she flipped him off, impressing him.

She had come a long way from the woman that had slouched provocatively for him on that fateful day.

Ever since they got together, she had been really absorbing American mannerisms and pop culture. She also had a better sense of humor and was not afraid to let loose a blatant innuendo that made his look like a first graders. A memory of McGee choking on his coffee after a particularly potent zinger made him smirk inwardly…

"It was also the first time you stretched out my name."  
**  
**"I did that to annoy you." he admitted with a smile.

"It worked. It also made me want to jump you." she confessed with a light blush to her cheeks.

That was interesting.

He assumed that she was indifferent to him back then.

_Hell, that's what intrigued_ _me. She was the first girl that seemed to be completely immune to the DiNozzo charm…_

"Well, why didn't you? I would've let you."

She gave him her "You pig!" look and rolled her eyes for good measure.

"I barely knew you, for one thing. And for another, you were the first man to really get under my skin. It scared the living hell out of me.", she explained.

Her honesty humbled him.

Every day, she opened up a little bit more to him.

She was like an onion.

Not because she smelled but because she had layers.  
Statements like that meant that he had peeled another one.

He put his arms around her and she relaxed against him.  
Her warmth and softness made him instantly hard.  
Judging by her sharp intake of breath, she could feel it too.

In all the action of the last 6 months, sex had become less of a priority.  
Basically, they were too exhausted.

Not only were they raising the "D-squared" babies, as they were known in the scuttlebutt pool, they were planning a wedding.

Well, Ziva was planning it, really.  
He had sat her down and talked to her after the babies were home.  
She had been stressing about the wedding and firing rapid fire questions to him.

After calming her, he had been quite blunt.

_**~*~**_

"_As long as you're my wife at the end of the day, I don't care. This is your day. I'm just the guy lucky enough to snag you. Tell me what to do and I'll do it. Just don't put me in pink. Anything but pink."_

"_Tony!" she laughed._

"_I'd rather be __**naked**__ than in pink!" he insisted._

_  
"That would be more convenient for the honeymoon. All right, I won't put you in pink. Lime green is better with your skin tone, anyway." she quipped before darting out of the living room._

"_Ziva!"_

_**~*~  
**_

"That is _**certainly**_ not your knee." her impish voice giggled.

It was an inside joke between them from their fun (but violent) undercover gig as man and wife.  
Even after almost 4 years, he still regretted his stupidity with that line.  
After all, knees don't nearly impale your hot partner through her stomach and throb.  
Although, in his defense, being on top of and (unfortunately) faking sex with the aforementioned hot partner, in the raw, didn't bode well for intelligent statements.

He certainly could've done worse.

"Nope. What are you going to do with it?"

Standing on her tiptoes, she captured his earlobe between her lips, whispering 3 words guaranteed to drive him wild.

"_Anything you want."_

Unlike the last time she said that, he did exactly what he wanted.  
He slung her over his shoulder like a Neanderthal, growling in a low "Me Tarzan, You Jane" tone.

She yelped and giggled as he quickly headed for their bedroom.  
He wanted her and he was going to have her.

Finding their bed in the moonlight, he placed her on it.  
She was on her knees.  
Cupping her face, he kissed her desperately.

She scooted back to let him onto the bed.  
Tony held her to him, still devouring her mouth.  
He let his hands roam, noticing that she stiffened when he slid his hand under her nightgown.

"What is it, baby?" he asked, while letting them breathe.

"You haven't seen me naked since before I gave birth."

"I know. My balls match your nightgown.", he quipped.

It was a deep royal blue.

Ziva laughed and swatted his arm.

"Tony, this is serious! My body is different and I'm afraid that you won't like what you see!" she insisted.

Sensing she was really worried about it, he turned on the bedside lamp.

"What are you...?"

"Shush. Ziva, you have absolutely nothing to be insecure about."

"But, Tony..."

"I said shush. Listen to me. I love you. I love you and I love your body. The fact that you carried our babies increases your hotness. I'm not going to find you repulsive."

"Even with my stretch marks?" she asked in a small, schoolgirl voice.

This woman never ceased to amaze him.  
She could take down people double her size but she was afraid of his reaction to her?  
He gave her a tender kiss on the brow and met her eyes.  
They were wide and almost tearful.

She was focused on her supposed flaws; she couldn't see the whole picture. Well, he'd show her what he saw.

"Yes. Do you trust me?"

"With my life." she replied without hesitation.

"Then, believe me when I tell you that you're beautiful."

Biting her lower lip, she nodded, reaching for him.

He slid closer and brought his lips to her neck.

She gasped and shuddered, making him smile.  
Her neck was her hotspot. All he had to do was blow on it and she was putty in his hands. She unbuttoned his black pajama top and he nearly lost it at the feel of her hands on her.

God, he had missed this…

She pulled away and pulled the nightgown over her head, letting it hit the floor.

His celery eyes widened in appreciation at the delectable sight before him.  
Her skin was a peaches and cream color and she was an hourglass.  
She looked better than she had before her pregnancy, healthier.

_Dear God, she's gorgeous… absolutely perfect…and  
she's all mine…_

"Tony?" she asked hesitantly.

He met her gaze and she looked like a gazelle in the sights of a hungry lion.  
She was shaking like a leaf, emphasizing her curves.

"You're fucking _**hot**_." he growled.

She blushed to a light pink all over but she gave him a shaky smile.

He slid her panties off and lightly pushed her backwards.

Lowering his head, he began kissing and nibbling at her inner thighs.  
Her body was heavier but it looked great on her.

She was thick, full, and voluptuous.  
A real woman for him to kiss, touch, and taste.

Finding a light pink stretch mark, he traced it with his tongue, lovingly kissing it.

He found others and gave them the same treatment.  
She sat up on her arms to watch him, mewling with each kiss or tender nip.

He could smell her musk and feel the heat of her.

"So fucking hot." he murmured, kissing up her slightly softer abdomen.  
The fact that she had a bit more meat on her bones didn't deter him.  
If anything, it made her even more of a walking aphrodisiac to him. There was more of her to love.  
_  
Much more._, he gleefully realized as he cupped her larger breasts.

When he latched onto one of budded nipples, he was surprised to taste warm, sweet milk.

Pulling away, he licked his lips.

Her light laughter made him look into her eyes.

"I'm breast feeding, remember? That's what they're for."

He smiled sheepishly and pressed kisses to her sternum, licking at the few droplets of sweat and milk that had collected there.

"I forgot. You taste really good."

Sitting up, she pulled off his pants and without any hesitation, impaled herself on him.

He hissed as her slick silkiness engulfed him and she whimpered quietly in pain as he filled her completely. The birth of their children had done little to loosen her and even with her flowing creams, it was quite a struggle for her. His hand stroked her back soothingly and she was shivering as she got used to him again.

"Ziva?" he murmured.

"Don't move yet." she rasped.

He laid them flat and waited her for to settle.

Her arms and legs wrapped around him tightly, holding him to her.  
Both of them were breathing deep and fast, her breasts flattened against his furry chest. They fit so well together, just like puzzle pieces.

After a minute or so, she began to slowly move beneath him, trying to find their rhythm.  
He rocked with her, trying to help her.  
Her breathless gasps told him that he had found it.  
Inside her, muscles loosened and a flood of hot sex creams flowed out of her, lubricating him.

"Harder, Tony. It's okay."

That snapped any restraint he had. With a low growl, he brought one of her legs up over his shoulder. Using his hands for leverage, he began to pound into her as hard as he could.

Her screams spurred him on, so loud he had to kiss her to avoid waking their children.  
She was quivering underneath him like she had put her finger in an electrical outlet, her hips slamming into his.

Deep groans escaped him as he felt her inner spasms.  
He lowered her leg and she spread them both wide, letting him have free reign over her.

He moved deeper inside her, determined to bring her off again.  
Six months without her had been torture.

The coil tightened within him and he could feel his climax beginning at the base of his spine.

"_Oh, god...Ziva...ohh...baby, I'm close..."_

"_Come inside me... please,** please** come inside me...let go, be in me...**ah!**"_

Burying his face deep into her shoulder, he utterly screamed.  
Molten heat surged through him and he was crying, the pleasure overwhelming him.

His heart was pounded in his ears but he could distantly hear Ziva's cries and sobs, her nails scratching bloody paths down his spine. His teeth sank into her soft flesh, leaving his own mark behind.

He felt like he was turning inside out, that not only his seed but his life force was spilling out of him.

Her hips rolled and he could feel the heat of her breath on his face as they slowly floated back to earth.

Trembling, he rolled them so that Ziva was resting on top of him.

She sighed and put his head on his chest, trying to catch her breath.

She was slick with sweat and looked utterly spent.

Pulling the blankets over them, he relaxed into the mattress, letting her trace the outline of his chest muscles with a silky soft finger.

"I love you, Ziva."

"I love you, too." she replied sleepily.

Eventually, she surrendered to her fatigue, her ring sparkling in the light.

Soon, there would be another ring there, one that would tell the world that she was his wife and he loved her.

With that sweet idea in mind, he turned off the light and joined her in slumber, sated and content.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm glad people are still reading. I have some ideas in mind for this story. It's going to have a little more angst and a lot more sex. I've kind of been holding back, trying to get a feel for the waters. That and I've been trying to see how far I can go on this site. Fortunately, it's pretty far.  
I have a dirty mind, you see.**

**Anyway, there's going to be another flashback.  
I've always wondered how Abby went from hating Ziva to the way they are now.  
I came up with a possible explanation.  
I hope it's not OOC.**

**Also, I put in a new layer to the McAbby thing I introduced.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. MAYBE I COULD BECOME A SCREENWRITER, THOUGH.  
**

_**~*~**_

"_May I speak with you?"_

_With a deep sigh, Abby Scuito glared at Ziva David but nodded._

_She didn't like her. Everyone knew it. When asked why, Abby would give answers like "She's cold." Or "She's insane."_

_That wasn't why._

_It was an issue of loyalty. Kate had been her best friend and Ziva was trying to take her place. It didn't help that it was working. She already had Tony by the balls and McGee could barely keep the drool in his mouth.  
That irked her even more._

_What did Ziva have that she didn't?  
Why couldn't the little techno geek like __**her**__?_

"_I want to know if I've offended you. It's plain to see that you don't like me but I don't understand why."_

"_Of course you don't. You've only been here for like a week." she sneered._

"_More like six months. Look, I'm trying to be a little diplomatic here and not stab you. Now, what the hell is your problem?"_

"_You came here! That's my problem! Why don't you just leave?!"_

_A hard slap sent her to the floor and she was bleeding from the lip.  
Looking up, she saw that Ziva looked like she was about to shoot her.  
A cold fear settled in Abby's stomach and suddenly she felt like fleeing for her life._

"_I am here because I was ordered to, you stupid bitch! Do you think I want to be in this fucking country?! I HATE IT HERE! I do not know anything about being in America or this agency and I hate being treated like shit because I am not who you want me to be! You want to hate me then find a good reason and find it fast because I have no qualms about slitting your throat!", the Israeli shrieked._

_  
Abby stood up and turned back to look at a blank computer screen, her lip still smarting._

_Even under the rage filled words, Ziva sounded like she was close to crying. Abruptly, Abby was taken back to high school. Being the new weird girl with no friends and bullies tormenting her…she had promised herself to never be like the bullies but what she had been doing for the last few moths was just like them, no worse because it wasn't in a high school…_

_Guilt hit her like a Mack truck._

"_I...I'm sorry. It's just that... I still miss Kate. We were really tight, like sisters. And I don't like change. And everyone just seems to be forgetting Kate and ... I'm sorry.", Abby confessed sadly._

_  
"I sympathize. I lost my sister to a suicide bomber. Abby, I am not trying to replace Agent Todd. Not only would be impossible for me to do so, it would dishonor her memory. Honestly, I do not want to be here. I want to return to Israel and my former work but I cannot. I am stuck here until my father sees fit to change my orders. We do not have to be best friends but can you at least try to be civil? I already have enough to worry about. I think that DiNozzo character likes me."_

_  
"Wow. Really?"_

"_Yes. He is always staring at my ass and he flirts a lot. I do not know whether to be disgusted or intrigued."  
_

_Her honesty sent a bit of warmth through Abby and started to melt the ice she had put around her heart. Okay, so she may be a little out there but Ziva wasn't the Devil. Maybe they __**could**__ get along…_

"_Tony's a nice guy. He's just... he needs to grow up a little more. I...I can do the civil thing. Truce?"_

"_Truce. It's water under the pier."_

"_Bridge."_

"_Close enough. Do you need help with your lip?"_

"_No, I'm good."_

_As she turned to leave, she asked," Do you think, if we give it time, we could be friends? You seem to be quite interesting. I like your ink."_

_Abby thought about it and nodded._

"_Yeah. I think we can."_

_**~*~**_

"Ziva, how'd you know when you were pregnant with J.T. and Ava?"

Time had passed and Ziva was one of her dearest friends, now.

Abby still felt guilty about being a cunt to her back then but Ziva never brought it up. Abby was glad that she had stopped being so hard hearted and got to know her. She was like a big sister to her now.

She was a good listener and a lot of fun, especially when it came to hellraising.

Most of all, she had a lot of life experience in so little time.

Abby needed someone like that to help her with big stuff.

She looked startled but sat up to a full lotus position.

"You think you're pregnant, Abs?" Jenny Shepherd asked, balancing on her shoulders.

Every morning, the three of them did yoga in the empty bullpen.  
It was good for their bodies and minds, not to mention the bond between the three of them.

After all, they were in serious relationships with the 3 most notorious men at NCIS.

They needed to stick together.

"Yeah. I've been throwing up a lot and my appetite's changed. I can barely hold down a Caf Pow! and I ate an entire carton of vanilla ice cream yesterday which I don't even like. And I'm gaining weight. I've had to go braless for a while.", Abby confessed.

"I bet McGee enjoys that." Ziva said knowingly.

Abby laughed and nodded.

"I can't keep my hands off of him, lately. I mean, don't get me wrong, Timmy's a fine male specimen but I don't feel right anymore unless he's touching me or near me."

"It could be because the wedding's next Saturday. Have you missed your cycle?" Jenny asked.

"It's always been wonky but I think so. Most of all I feel different. It's like some dormant instinct's come out. I feel like I have to be extra careful and I'm all warm and glowy."

"Oh, you're knocked up, Abby. You've got a mini Probie in there." Ziva said matter of factly.

"Did you just call him Probie?" Jenny asked incredulously.

Abby was surprised too. Usually, she stuck with McGee or Tim.

"Probie" usually came from Gibbs or Tony.

"I live with Tony. He's rubbed off on me."

"Obviously. Nice hickey, Ziva." Abby teased, pointing at an impressive love bite on her shoulder.

It was bright red and looked like a perfect impression of Tony's teeth.

_So, he's a biter. That's always fun.,_ Abby thought with a mischievous smile.

Timmy loved it when she bit him.

"Leave me alone. I'll go get you a pee on a stick test at lunch so you can be sure."

"No, I'll go get it. I...I want to do it myself."

Ziva nodded her understanding and pulled her sweatshirt back on.

Jenny came over and hugged her.

She was like the Mama Bear of the team.

"It's going to be just fine."

"_What's going on?"_

Abby paled as Tim came in with Tony behind him.  
Fortunately, Ziva intercepted him and asked about the whereabouts of their kids.  
Abby could barely hear them because she was focused on her Elf Lord.

"_They're at day care. Something up?"_

"_Maybe. Let's go get some coffee."_

"_I'll come with you."_

_  
_One good thing about having a sisterhood bond was that they knew when it was time to split.

They were going to need privacy for this.

Tim sat on the floor with her and put a light hand on her brow.

"Are you sick, baby? You've been kind of off for a while."

"I'm all right, Timmy. But, there is something up."

"What is it? Is it bad?"

"It's not bad. Actually, it's pretty damn good."

She brought his hand to her abdomen and kissed him gently.

When she pulled away, realization filled his clover green eyes, along with joy.

"Oh, my god."

"I'm not sure yet. I still have to pee on a stick but it seems that we're going to have a baby."

He looked shocked but he hugged her tightly, smiling brilliantly.

"A baby?"

"Yep."

"Wow. How are we going to pull this off?" he asked.

"I don't know. Want to go get the test with me? I…I want you with me." she replied honestly.

"Okay."

Getting up, she extended her hand to him.

He grasped it tightly.

It was symbolic, really.

As they walked out, their hands stayed entwined, just like their lives would be forever.

It didn't scare her at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Okay, I'm going to shelve the preceding flashback angle. Not forever but I want to fine tune the process. Maybe I'll reincorporate it into my next fic. I'm trying figure out what to do next. I'm either going to do a Season 2 **_**Grey's Anatomy **_**fic or an EO fic for **_**SVU. **_**I don't know yet.**

**I'll keep you guys posted.**

**As for this story, I'm going to do bridal shop scene for the McAbby nuptials. As always, there will be a smidge of TIVA.**

**Enjoy.**

**P.S.: I couldn't find an image of the girl who played Tim's sister so I'm going off of the top of my head.**

**If it's wrong, I'll fix it later.**

**  
Disclaimer: NOT MINE. MAYBE I CAN GET IT OFF OF EBAY.**

**  
**"What do you think, you guys?"

A brilliant smile lit up Ziva's face as she looked at her friend.

Her dress was a ball gown type with no sleeves.  
It was black with small silver roses going around the hem.  
With the white diamond tiara, she really did look like a princess of the darkness.

A deep joy made her glow even better under the shop's bright lights.

"McGee's going to be blown away. You look great, Abby." Jenny said happily.

"Really? I don't look fat?", she asked insecurely.

"You do not have to start asking that question until you start to show. You look beautiful." Ziva told her with an approving nod.

"I just hope Timmy likes it."

Sarah McGee snorted and said," Abby, my brother will think you look like a queen even if you walk down the aisle in a paper bag. We'll have to put his tongue back in his mouth."

The petite blonde was a bridesmaid and excited about the wedding.

When Tim had called to tell her, her squeal over the speakerphone had damned near shorted it out.

_**~*~**_

"_Oh, my god, Timmy! I'm so happy for you! Can I be in the wedding?!" Sarah screamed, making the gathered team laugh._

_Tim smiled at his sister's loud, manic enthusiasm. She had always been his biggest cheerleader when they were kids…_

_He could hear her jumping around and yelling to anyone that could hear that her big brother was finally getting hitched._

_  
"I'll have to ask Abby. You're really excited about this, aren't you?" he chuckled._

"_Hell, yeah! I thought you were gay!"_

"_**WHAT?!"**_

_**~*~**_

It had taken three head slaps and a threat of no sex for a month to make Tony stop laughing.

Although, it had been quite amusing to hear McGee's sputtered indignation from his end after he picked up the phone.

The cooing laughter of Ava broke Ziva out of her reminiscing.

She had found some loose gauze and was playing with it.  
Dropping it, she began to crawl around, looking curious but pensive.  
Also, she looked up every time the door opened like she was waiting for someone to arrive, her face falling a little bit afterward.

_She's waiting for J.T._, Ziva realized.

Her babies were very close. They were quiet and well behaved unless they were away from each other for long periods of time. Ava got sad and J.T. got angry.

The people at the day care learned that the hard way.

Wanting to distract her before a meltdown, she picked her up.

"What do you think, Ava? Does your Auntie Abby look pretty?" she asked her daughter seriously.

Finding baby talk inane and pointless, she always spoke to the twins like they were adults, as did Tony.

Ava stopped sucking her knuckles long enough to give her a big, gummy version of the DiNozzo grin.

"I will take that as a yes."

The shop door opened and she immediately heard the enraged howls of her son.

_Whoops. I guess it has been too long for him. Poor Tony._

"Ava's with Ziva!" Jenny called over the noise.

"Thank god! You look great Abby!"

A frazzled Tony came into view and Ava gave her "put me down" whimper and started to strain towards her brother.

Ziva put her down and J.T. was placed next to her.

Swiftly, he stopped crying and Ava looked at him.

To her loving amusement, Ziva recognized it as the look of long suffering tenderness she gave Tony when he was being unreasonable.

_You done?_

He sniffled, gulped a couple of times and then went crawling off towards Jenny.

She immediately followed.

_Yeah, let's go._

Tony chuckled and Ziva shook her head.

"They're just like me and Alex at that age. You look really good."

She had forgotten that she had her maid of honor dress on.

It was silver and also sleeveless, looking like a prom dress.

The dress was comfortable, elegant, and accentuated her figure.

Since that night, Ziva was proud of her post childbirth curves and made sure the seamstress knew that.

Tony was looking at her with such lust, a quote from one of her favorite shows popped into her head.

"You have dirty in your eyes."

He grinned and put his arms around her.

"Do not." he purred as he began running his hands down her sides.

"You do too. That look is how we got our babies.", she insisted.

A deep chuckle escaped him and his mouth found her neck.

As usual, she felt the shocks of arousal and she let out a low whimper.

**Stop, Ziva. Friends and family are nearby. You're in your dress, which you need in less than three days. You cannot pounce on him and ride him like a mechanical bull, right now...**

_I don't think she's listening...  
_

Knowing that her brain had a point, she reluctantly pulled away from him.

Before she could speak, he kissed her; his hot hands finding her ass.

After pulling away again, she could barely move before his lips returned to her neck.

"Ooh...Tony, stop..." she moaned.

"Why?" he groaned.

"We are in public." she reminded him.

"Don't care."

"Ava and J.T. are nearby."

"Memory doesn't really set in until you're three. Still don't care."

"I'm in my dress and you have a tendency to rip clothes off of me."

"Never complained before." he grumbled.

"To-nay.", she whined.

With a deep sigh, he pulled away and she bit back a laugh as he promptly stood behind a tall table. It was nice to know that she could still put him on his toes.

"All right, I'll wait until later. Now, go change before we get started on another baby."

That sobered her. She had been mulling the thought of more children over for a while.

This was an opening to get his opinion.

Ziva looked at him seriously and asked, "Do you want more children?"

He looked thoughtful.

"I don't know. I'm happy with just the twins but if you ended up pregnant again, I'd be cool with it. What do you think?"

"I kind of do, but not now. Dealing with two infants is pretty stressful enough, if you ask me."

"Yeah." he agreed. "Now, go change."

An impish smile curved her lips and she asked if he wanted to help her.

"I can't exactly move right now, Zee-Vah.", he hissed uncomfortably.

"Why would you be unable to..._oh_..." she realized with a knowing smile.

_Perpetually horny man…_

He flushed beet red as she shook with silent laughter.

"Just think of your Nona getting out of the tub." she suggested matter of factly as she walked away.

His loud disgusted groan made her grin.

She loved messing with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: The McAbby wedding shall be in the next chapter. This one is the bachelor/bachelorette party. You'll see why they're combined in a second.**

**After this, I'm going to focus on TIVA and their families.  
And a certain bastard will get a well deserved ass kicking.**

**As for my next fic, I'm going to do angsty love quadrangle fic for **_**Grey's.  
**_**It's going to be AU after Yesterday with no MerGe sex and plenty of jealous! McDreamy.  
Yeah, I know it's been done before but I couldn't resist.  
Anyway, back to the story.**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. I'D SETTLE FOR 20 BUCKS AND A NIGHT WITH TONY, THOUGH.**

"I can't believe you're getting hitched man! I thought you were gay!"

Tim glared at his old college roommate but downed a beer instead of shooting him.

Harry Morison was a neurosurgeon at Johns Hopkins and they were still close enough for him to be an usher.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?! I don't have any homosexual tendencies!" he yelled over the loud music.

"Yeah, Probie but you've never been in a serious relationship with a chick that we knew about! Except for Abs, of course! The idea is actually pretty solid!"

"Up yours, Tony!"

He didn't want to be here. Tony and Harry had dragged him to a strip club in Georgetown.

It was loud, dark, and full of naked (or nearly naked) women, all eager to grind on him for a couple of bucks and a good time.  
A normal man would be all over them like a dog in heat.

Tim was not a normal man.

He was perfectly content at home, working on another novel. He had plenty of material now, especially with all the changes that had happened amongst the team. Yes, he did get his Thom E. Gemcity ideas from his real life but in the interest of self preservation, he wouldn't be admitting it anytime soon.

Besides, writing soothed him, something his needed at this time.

After all, getting married was a serious, life changing endeavor, one that deserved sufficient mental preparation.

Tim was pretty sure that getting toasted and having a fake breasted blonde grind on him was not his idea of mental preparation.

Besides, the only naked woman he wanted all over him was his Abby.

After he politely turned away yet another stripper, Harry snapped.

"Come on, man! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Harry asked indignantly.

"What do you mean?!"

"Dude, we're in a strip club, it's your bachelor party, and you've done absolutely nothing cool! It's like college all over again!" he complained.

Harry had always been the partier in college.

With his spiky black hair and motorcycle, he got more ass than a toilet seat.

Tim had stuck to the books and had only slept with one girl the whole time.

"I don't want to be here!"

"You know what; I think you really _**are**_ gay and are using this chick as a cover!" Harry barked.

Enough. No one was going to sit here and demean what he felt for Abby, even if the jackass was drunk.

"Now, you listen to me, you son of a ...!"

"_**Ladies and gentlemen, it is amateur night and we've a hot bride to be in the house tonight! She's getting up on stage so let's give her our support! Give it up for Abigail!"**_ the emcee called from the stage.

Tim's jaw dropped as he saw Abby strut onto the stage like she owned it to the cheers of the crowd.

Under her black leather trench coat, he could see his favorite red lingerie on her.

A pair of red fuck me heels finished the look and he was achingly hard for her, his indignant rage forgotten.

Tony was grinning and it hit him.

"You knew about this!"

"It was Ziva's idea! She said that Abby didn't want to be away from you because she thinks the not seeing the bride thing's bullshit! Go on over there, man!" he urged.

He got up and sat near the stage, making sure she saw him.

A brilliant smile lit up her face and she climbed down, straddling him.

"Surprise.", she purred.

_**////////////**_

Abby was giggling at the dumbfounded look on his face.

When Ziva had brought up the idea of doing this, she jumped at it.

Not only would she get to see her Timmy, she'd get to show off her moves.

Jenny had found pole dancing lessons at a local gym and signed them up.

For the last 4 months, she had learned the fine art of seduction.  
She carried herself better and was more eager sexually.

In fact, that's how she ended up pregnant.

"Well, I heard that a hot techno genius was having his stag party here. Are you him?" she cooed, licking his earlobe gently.

He growled and thrust his hips up into hers.

"So, that's a yes? "

"Yeah. What are you going to do to me, Abigail?"

His voice was liquid sex and she quivered.

He had such power over her.

50 cent's _Ayo Technology _began to play and she began to grind on him, dancing for him.

She shrugged off her trench coat and pinned his wrists down.

"I'm going to make you crazy. I hope your fiancée isn't the jealous type."

"She is, but it's hot."

Both of them laughed, losing themselves to their heat and chemistry.

_**////////////  
**_

He found her sitting on a table, swaying to the music.

A skin tight black t-shirt that said "Shut Up and Dance" clinged to her luscious breasts and a pair of low riders showed her hipbones. Even under the brim of her black newsboy cap, he could see big sepia eyes.

"Hey."

"Well, hello. Come here often?" she purred, leaning forward.

Tony grinned at her playfulness and shook his head, going along with it.

"No, it's my first time."

"Ah, a virgin. I like those." she cooed with cougar grace.

"Really?"

"Oh, yes. They're so eager to please and quite creative."

He came closer and she bit her lower lip.

"Sometimes an experienced man can be good too."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. They know exactly how to touch a woman. In fact, they can make women scream."

Her breath hitched as he stroked up her sides and he whispered into her ear.

"I can make you scream."

Ziva exhaled shakily and let out a light laugh.

"No wonder you were such a man whore. Women must have been throwing their panties at you."

"Nah. So, Probie's AWOL."

"So is Abby. Mission accomplished?"

"I'd say so. Man, I didn't know he could punch that hard. He damn near knocked Harry's teeth out."

She laughed and let him sit next to her, scanning the room with him.

He could see Gibbs and Jenny just going at in a corner and Sarah straddling a football player with a can of whipped cream and a sultry smile.

"Damn. I guess this place reeks of pheromones." he said with a shrug.

"I guess so.", she replied.

They sat in silence for a while before he turned to her.

"Want to make out?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask. Not here. Come on."

He obediently followed her outside and he pinned her to a wall.

"This seems familiar." she quipped, referencing their fuse lighting night.

"Mmm... Come here, you."

She kissed him desperately, letting her hands slide under his black t-shirt.

A siren made them lurch apart and he looked at a smirking old police officer.

"You kids take that elsewhere."

"Yes, officer. I will take him home and tie him to our bed. Good night."

_A good night, indeed_, Tony thought as she dragged him by the belt towards the parking lot.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Here's the McAbby nuptials. I've never been to a wedding that I can remember but I've read enough wedding fics to get an idea. This chapter will certainly be longer but it'll be worth it.**

**Basically, it's last minute freak outs, fluff, and sex.**

**That's fun for the whole family.  
Enjoy.**  
**  
P.S.: I've got the first chapter for my **_**Grey's**_** fic written out. I just have to type it. It'll be titled **_**Quadrangle**_**.**

**Should be up by the weekend.**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. IF I HAD IT, I'D BE IN RIO INSTEAD OF THE COLD DRIZZLE. MICHIGAN WEATHER **_**SUCKS!**_

His eyes snapped open and he saw her staring at him.

Early morning sunlight filtered into their coffin, making her glow.

Her jet black hair stood all over the place and her lips were rose red from their feverish kissing. All that remained of her attire were some red scraps of silk.

Her eyes were the most serious he had ever seen them.

"We're getting married today."

He smiled at her matter of fact statement and took her hand.

"Yeah. We are."

"I'm scared. I'm scared that something's going to go wrong and you'll make a run for it and I'll become an embittered old hag like that bitch next door.", she admitted softly.

Sensing that she was about to freak out, he sat up and hugged her.

"Abigail, I love you. I want to marry you and be with you until one of us croaks. I'm not going to make a run for it. I wouldn't get very far, anyway."

Even if he wanted to run, he couldn't.

Gibbs would shoot him and Ziva would hold him at knifepoint.

"True. We better get up. Last thing we need is Tony busting down the door."

With that horrifyingly funny image in his mind, Tim opened the coffin, climbing out to get dressed.

_**////////////**_

Abby sat in the beauty salon, letting the stylist do his thing.

Slowly, her hair was being put into waterfall curls and she smiled.

Her makeup was bare minimum and she had vamp red lips.

She had on a blood red track suit and her favorite black sneakers.

A hand rested on hers and she looked at Ziva. Her hair was in rollers and her nails were done.

"You good?", she asked gently.

"Yeah. I just can't believe it's happening. I'm actually getting married."

"You are going to be Mrs. Elf Lord by the end of the day."

Abby laughed softly and toyed with her spider ring.

"It's kind of overwhelming. I'm not going to pull a runaway bride..."

"Good, because then I would have to kill you."

"... Thanks for that...but I'm scared."

Jenny sat on her other side, her flame red curls loose with the spider web hair clips they had agreed on.

Like Ziva, she had on a black tracksuit and silver sneakers.

"That's natural. You're about to do something wonderful but totally life changing. It's okay to be freaking out a bit."

"But what if I trip? Or forget my vows? Or that unity candle thingy doesn't light? That happened to my mom and dad and they can't stand each other, now." she fretted.

Daniel and Gabrielle Scuito had divorced the day of her high school graduation.

It hadn't been a surprise.

For years, they had been sniping at each other, fights so very common.  
Abby took solace in music and the dead, letting them be her escape mechanisms.

Due to her high test scores and science skills, Ivy League colleges had been calling her house.

She had picked the one furthest away from home.

Today would be the first time they'd be in a room together in almost 5 years.

"Then I will shoot the candle to make it light."

Abby grinned. Leave it to Ziva to figure out a semi violent solution.

_**////////////**_

Tony was shocked at how calm Tim was.

He was already dressed and quietly reading what looked to be a Mary Higgins Clark novel.

Ziva loved her work and she was not to be bothered while she was reading it.

She was pretty good in a romance novel, murder mystery way.

"Hey, Probie?"

"Mmm?"

"You good?"

"Yeah. I'm marrying the woman of my dreams and nightmares. I'm awesome."

He chuckled and sat down.

"Dude, you're just totally serene. You high on something? Ow!"

Tony bit back a laugh as Harry got head slapped.

"Thank you, Gibbs. And to answer your question Harry, I'm not high."

"Are you scared?" Gibbs asked him.

Tim sighed and put down his book.

"Terrified, really. I'm just calm about it. I'm not terrified of marrying Abby. I know I want her. I'm just scared that something will go wrong. Like I'll trip or forget my vows or that unity candle thingy won't light." he worried aloud.

"None of mine did."

"That's not particularly comforting, Gibbs."

A knock at the door made Tony stand and ask "Who is it?"

"_Ziva."_  
_  
_"What's the password?" he demanded while sniggering.

"_Anthony James DiNozzo, you open this fucking door, right now!"_

Looking back at the laughing wedding party, he quipped," That's who I'm marrying. Now, _she's _scary." before obediently opening the door.

She was glaring at him and he smirked.

"You're going to hell. You said the F-word in a church."

"Shut up. Tim, are you in there?"

"Yep."

"Excellent. Look, we'll be ready in about 20 minutes so you might want get to the alter. And you, Agent DiNozzo, are dead when I get out of this dress."

"Why don't you just kill me, now?"

"This dress is pretty. I don't want to get blood on it. Oh, and the Twins are with McGee's parents. They're very nice people, really."

She sashayed down the hall and his gaze went to her ass.

"Stop looking at my ass, Tony! We're in a church!" she called without even turning around.

"Stop fucking swearing, Ziva!"

"Fuck you!"

_**////////////**_

Tim walked down the aisle and sighed when he made it without incident.

Looking around, he saw his mom and dad, playing with the twins.

Sidney and Gideon McGee had been high school enemies turned sweethearts.

Sidney had been an artsy bookworm and Gideon had been the typical high school jock.

"_I fell in love with her the moment she threatened to shove a chisel up my ass." Yeah, dad. Really romantic._

Sarah was being walked down by a still hung over Harry.

She looked pretty messed up, too.

_I __**told**__ that girl not to drink so much. Maybe I can slam a door in her face later._

Ziva was quietly bickering with Tony about something as they walked and Tim bit back a guffaw as she head slapped him.

_Those two will never change._

_  
_Jenny and Gibbs were next and they looked at peace.

_I wonder when those two will tie the knot? It's only been 20 years in the...oh, my god..._

_**////////////**_

Abby smiled as she saw her Elf Lord's jaw drop.

She looked hot in her wedding dress.

She knew it and now he did too.

_Left, right, left, right... oh, there's mom and dad. Do they look...civil?_

_  
_They were talking quietly and her eyes widened as her mom actually smiled at her dad.

_Holy __**shit!**__ Maybe they're drunk, already. Left, right, left, right... god, he looks edible..._

He had a black tux with a crisp white shirt.

His tie was black and silver to match her gown.

_Ooh, I hope this is over soon... I need him so badly...left, right...hey, I made it!_

She handed off her bouquet of black roses and stood across from him.

Laughter filled the room as she reached over and gently closed his mouth.

"Hi."

"Hi. Can I take that dress off of you?"

Abby laughed and shook her head.

"Later. We have to get married, now."

_**////////////**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Timothy Orion McGee!"

He smiled as they came in, looking ecstatic.

It was like seeing his kids grow up.

"Hey. What are you thinking about?"

Gibbs let Jenny sit on his lap and she rested her head on his chest.

"How far we've come. If you had told me if McGee and Abby would be married three years ago, I would've switched you to decaf.", he quipped.

"Evil man. I know. I feel kind of old in midst of all this young love."

"You don't get old until you make it to 80 and then you don't get old until you hit 100." Gibbs told her sagely.

"And after that?"

"You're old."

Jenny laughed and kissed him lightly, turning to watch the reception.

_**////////////**_

She had caught the bouquet and she turned to see Tony with a garter belt on his head.

"Nice hat. I like the lace." she praised.

"Shut up.", he chuckled.

She fed Ava some cake and J.T. was gumming some frosting from her fingers.

Both of them had Tony's dark gold hair and her deep sepia eyes.

Ava had on a black dress with silver stars on it and J.T. was a mini of his dad.

Jenny and Gibbs took them, leaving them alone for a while.

Tony sat behind her and put his arms around her, burying his face in her hair.

She could never switch her shampoo or conditioner for the rest of her life.

She had tried but Tony had been too cute to resist.

_**~*~**_

_She was working out in the NCIS gym and he came up behind her to hug her._

_Instead of lashing out, she relaxed and let him feel her up a bit._

_After all, they were alone._

_  
"Hey, stranger." she greeted._

"_Shalom, baby."_  
_  
He pressed at a kiss to the nape of her neck and as usual, sniffed her hair._

"_Ziva, your hair smells wrong."_

"_Wrong?"_

"_Yeah. Usually it smells like vanilla and jasmine."_

_It was nice to know that he cared enough to notice the little things about her._

_She laughed lightly and asked," Do you want me to go fix it?"_

"_Please?"_

_  
She headed for the showers but she hesitated._

_Giving into the impulse, she took his hand, leading him._

"_Ziva?"_

"_This way you can make sure I do it right. And see me naked. A win/win situation, yes?"  
_

_**~*~**_

It had been indeed.

Hearing catcalls, she looked and saw Tim and Abby making out on the dance floor.

She was straddled on him and his wrists were pinned down.

He was obviously a happy captive.

"Oh, my."

"Hey, Probie! Take that someplace else! Have some class!"

She swatted Tony for his tactlessness but then looked at him appraisingly.

Was it just her or did he look particularly edible today?

Logically, she knew that seeing such love poured out was making her little unreasonable.

Tony looked like Tony.

_A sexy, gentle, goofy Tony... who has nice hands... and is good with his tongue...and he makes me so hot...to hell with it!_

She grabbed him and devoured him, sending catcalls their way.

"Hypocrite!" Tim called.

"Come on, Timmy. Time to go. Have fun, you two!"

Ziva barely heard them over the pounding in her ears.

_**////////////**_

They stumbled into the hotel room, clothes immediately being discarded.

She felt her dress hit the floor, along with the tiara.

She shivered as the cool air hit her heated body.

"I want you." she rasped.

"Have me. I'm yours."

He was all hers.

It was legal and everything.

Pushing him onto the bed, Abby climbed onto her husband, kissing him feverishly.

She ripped his dress shirt open and got his tie off, tying his hands to the headboard.

"Abby?"

"Shh... just enjoy it, Timmy."

He stilled and relaxed, signaling his submission to her whims.

Her mouth descended onto his body, loving him with teeth and tongue. He was all man under his clothes, muscled but still lean and lightly furred in the way she liked. His skin was a glowing light tan and she couldn't wait to have all of him all over her.

His moans and gasps spurred her on; soaking the tiny little thong she wore with her pleasure.

She remained at his nipples for a long time, enjoying his growling groans.

After so long, she knew how and where to touch him to drive him mad.

His soft whimpers made her smile and finally release his throbbing dick from its captivity.

He was raging. She could see it twitching and throbbing with each breath he took.

Her fingers found it, fondling him expertly, teasing and pleasing…

"You're mine." she told him firmly.

"Yes." he hissed.

She laid on him fully, enjoying the heat of him on her bare breasts.

"Do you want me to ride you, Timmy? To use you to get myself off?" she cooed in his ear.

He moaned and nodded, unable to speak.

Satisfied, Abby pushed her thong aside and impaled herself on him, setting a punishing pace. She had been aching for him all day and she needed release.

He was bucking back at her just as fiercely, his cries easily heard outside.

Smiling, she rubbed her clit in fast circles, shuddering at the electric sensation.

Faster than she would've liked, her orgasm slammed into her, making her screech like a hellcat.

His shout joined hers and she could fell liquid heat fill her to the brim.

Watching him come was amazing. He was all animal, none of the self control he was infamous for there. He was stripped naked to the core and she could see all of him.  
With a last shaky scream, he stilled and slowly opened his eyes to look at her, speaking silently to her.

She could see a release so powerful it had driven him half insane and an undeniable wildness.

She couldn't remember seeing the wildness before.

She untied his hands and let him rest, thinking about this new development.

Their marriage had opened a Pandora's Box of emotions in him.

She was eager to discover and experience all of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: After last night's episode, I need some comfort.  
It was good, don't get me wrong, but it seems like they're trying to kill the show. Gibbs is the mole? What the hell? It baffled me and pissed me off.  
Even with that awesome TIVA moment in the elevator (not to mention the McAbby moments throughout), I was still pissed off and the promos for next week didn't make me feel any better.**

**Nothing cheers me up better than writing so here's another chapter.**

**It's a TIVA one and I put in a sexual harassment course for the hell of it.**

_**Driven **_**is my favorite episode of them all, other than **_**Under Covers.**_** Besides, I've always wanted to see Tony get her back for The Lick.**

**On with the show.**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. I DON'T THINK I WANT IT, ANYMORE.  
**

"Here, taste this."

"What are you giving...oh, that is good."

"I'm glad you like it. It's a sample of our wedding cake."

Tony looked at her with hooded eyes as she walked back to her desk.  
She was even more tempting to him as time went by. After a fierce night of lovemaking after Probie's wedding, something had shifted in her. She was more feminine and put more effort into being sexy. He thought she could do that just by breathing but he wasn't going to complain.

His gaze raked over her appreciatively, taking in her attire.  
She had on a black My Chemical Romance t-shirt, beige khakis, and her feet were bare.

She had gotten the habit from Alex, whom she kept in regular contact with via email.  
His sister's band would be down next Saturday to play in some competition and Jenna had a conference the same week. Basically, there was about to be reunion of the DiNozzo women and Tony was kind of dreading it.

He loved his sister and his sister in law dearly but they had a lot of dirt on him.  
It wasn't really bad dirt, like a previous wife or a drug addiction but it was stuff he didn't tell Ziva about out of self protection.

They'd tell her and then her paradigm would shift.

He was afraid that she wouldn't want him, anymore.

Normally, Tony wasn't an insecure man but when it came to Ziva, he was worse than a teenager at times.

She was the best thing that had happened to him and he didn't want to fuck it up.

"Tony!"

He blinked and focused on Ziva's concerned face.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Anthony, do not lie to me."

She knew him so well.

His resistance melted under her deep sepia gaze.  
Besides, he really did want to tell her.

"I'm just nervous. Not about marrying you because I know I want to do that. You're the only woman that can handle me."

"True. What are you nervous about, then?"

"Alex and Jenna are going to tell you stuff... and I'm afraid of how you'll look at me after you know."

She considered that and asked," Was there another..."

"No! God, no!"

The very idea of marrying another woman or even coming close made him feel ill.

"Okay, I had to ask! Have you done anything illegal?"

"Kinda. Back in college, I was pretty stupid."

"Aren't we all? So, was it **_American Pie_** illegal or_**Ocean's Eleven** _illegal?"

He grinned at that.

He had corrupted her into a movie buff.

He was proud of his padawan.

"The first one. I ran the naked mile once."

A look of realization came over her face.

"Is that why there's a bit of a dent in your..."

"Ye-ah. I tried to jump a fence. I missed."

She cracked up and hugged him.

Cupping his face, she brought him to her for a kiss.

Her lips were intoxicating and impossibly sweet.

Pulling away, she smiled.

"I love you. Even if you've done stupid ...and apparently painful things, I still love you. Do not worry about it."

He nodded and kissed her again.

She tasted like frosting.  
He'd have to save some of the cake for later.  
An image of licking it off her naked breasts came to his mind and she whimpered as he hardened against her stomach.

"Hey, guys? Where are...oh, for the love of..."

Pulling away from her, he gave McGee an annoyed look.

"What? Haven't you ever seen two people go at it? Abby seems to be the type to film that."

He blushed and Tony smirked.

Probie was still easy to rattle.

He recovered and glared slightly at him.

"Look, we have to go the stupid fuck and get fired...I mean, sexual harassment ...course and Gibbs sent me to find you two. He said if he has to suffer so do you."

Tony chuckled.

Okay, maybe he had lightened up a bit.

"Fuck and get fired... very accurate. Mind if I use that?"

"Go right ahead, Ziva."

"Isn't it a little late for this? I mean, you married the Princess of the Darkness. Ziva and I have children and Gibbs is doing the nasty with Jenny. Not to mention Lee and the Autopsy Gremlin.", Tony brought out.

"I _still_ can't believe she's pregnant with his child." Ziva said with an incredulous shake of her head.

"I _know_! Ewww..."

McGee chuckled and shrugged in a "What are you gonna do?" way.

"I know it's a bit redundant but it's required so come on."

"We'll be along in a moment."

Tony looked at her and found her shaking with silent giggles.

She was obviously remembering the last sexual harassment course.

_I am not sitting in front of her, this time. That sneak attack was uncalled for._

**You liked it.**, his brain reminded him.

_Yeah, but we weren't together then so it was uncalled for. Now, be quiet._

"You keep your tongue in your mouth, Zee-Vah!" he warned.

"You like it when I lick you!"

"I do, but there is a time and a place. I mean it! You know what you do to me.", he insisted.

"Hmm...I suppose it would defeat the purpose of the course if you bent me over a desk." she mused.

"_Exactly."_

_**////////////**_

"Now, would anyone like to show an example of a red light situation?"

Ziva squeaked as Tony pulled her into his lap and devoured her.

All thought exited her mind and she kissed back.

He had on her favorite blue sweater and jeans.

He had it on the first time they had made love.

Also, he had switched his cologne to something spicy, which she really liked.

The hoots and the catcalls were of no consequence as long as he kept kissing her.

Her world abruptly shifted and suddenly she was back in her chair, quivering with lust.

She looked at him and he grinned maniacally.

"This is retribution for the lick, yes?" she asked him wearily.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Ziva just gave him a pointed look and lightly head slapped him, increasing the laughter of their colleagues.

She slumped into her seat, sulking slightly.

_Rat bastard! He's going to do that in front of everyone when he **knows** I can't do anything?! That hairy assed rat bastard! He is __**in**__ for it when we get home!_

"Is that what you meant, ma'am?" he asked innocently, looking dead into her appalled eyes.

The conservative woman just gaped at him and Ziva nuzzled his shoulder, bringing her out of her shock.

She made an odd squeaking noise and looked at Gibbs.

"Are you going to do anything?!"

"What could I possibly do? It's not like she didn't like it."

A scarlet blush colored her cheeks and she looked at Tony blandly.

"I hate you."

"I love you too, baby."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Time to reintroduce the families. Up first will be Tony's and I'll have Ziva's arrive within the next three chapters.  
They'll be interacting with Gibbs later in this chapter.**

**Also, I incorporated a writing technique from English class.**

**It's called foreshadowing and anyone that can spot it gets one of those really awesome big cookies.**

**They sell them at my school and they're kind of expensive but they're worth every penny.**

**Basically, it's the emergence of band director!Alex, DiNozzo family verbal tennis, and TIVA.  
Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. IF IT WAS, I WOULDN'T BE IN SCHOOL FIGHTING WITH JERKS WHO WANT THE WINDOW OPEN IN BARELY ABOVE 20 DERGEE WEATHER. I WON BUT I HURT MY FINGER ):  
**  
"Where's Alex in all of this mayhem?!"

"I don't know! She said that she would be here by noon! It's only 11:45! Ziva, look out!"

Ziva ducked as a kid barely missed her with his tuba and kept striving forward. The place was packed. One band from each major city on the East Coast plus their entourages equaled a human gridlock. Ava's stroller was serving as a crowd divider. Tony was right next to her, pushing J.T. in his stroller. To her amusement, he was using the diaper bag as a shield.

When they made it to a semi clear area, she looked down to check on them.

Both of them had on jeans, white sneakers, and Ohio Sate sweatshirts.

Both were very much asleep, shocking and amusing her.  
Then, when she thought about who their father was, the shock was replaced with tenderness.

_DiNozzos can sleep through everything except for potentially deadly situations and morning sneak attacks..._

She looked at Tony and he gave her a goofy grin.

Chuckling, she continued pushing towards the doors, thankful that she had her little hairy butt. She couldn't believe how much time had passed. It seemed like only yesterday that she was pouring feelings of unrequited love into her journal. Yet, it had been over a year ago, almost two.

His arms went around her and she bared her throat to him, letting him press tender kisses to the skin.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Us."

"Good things?"

"Yes. I can't believe how much time has passed."

"Me neither. It seems like only yesterday that you were outside that bar calling me a fucking bastard."

"You were going to go off and screw that blonde."

Ziva was still angry at that little whore and if she ever ran into her again, she'd tear her hair out by the roots.

_And not just the ones on her upper lip._, she thought with an evil smirk.

"Luckily I didn't or I wouldn't be here with you and our babies."

She shook her head and turned to look him dead in his eyes.

"That's not necessarily true. You and I were an accident that needed to happen. I fully believe that if I hadn't gone postal that night, we would've ended up together eventually. There probably would've been a lot more screaming, though and not the good kind."

He laughed and nodded in agreement.

Turning around, she saw a bus from Baltimore pull up.  
Immediately, Phil jumped down the stairs, giving them a jaunty two fingered salute.  
He had on a black button down and black jeans, along with black sandals.  
His silver hair was partially covered by a white cap.

Alex came down the stairs and took Phil's offered hand.

"Milady.", he murmured softly as he kissed her hand.

She blushed but smiled.

"Milord. Go forth and fetch yonder devil worshipers from our chariot. I must speak with my counterpart and his woman. Hi, guys!"

She ran over and nearly broke Tony in two in a hug.

"Hey, Alex. Where are the emo twins?"

"Matt and Mel are holding down the fort back home. They send their love. How are you, Zee?"

"I'm well. When do you guys go on?" she asked.

"1:30. How these people expect me to get 100 kids on stage, ready to go, in 90 minutes is beyond me... Are they actually _sleeping_?"

Ziva looked at the twins and nodded, making Alex laugh softly.

"Jeez. DiNozzos can sleep through anything. Listen, when we get in stay near me so security doesn't give you shit. Andy and Jenna are in the auditorium so you guys can get seats."

"Okay."

"Let me get my band so we can do this."

Turning around, Ziva could see her shift from upbeat sister in law to serious band director. Fishing a silver whistle out of her top, she blew it in a strong, high tone, making anyone nearby wince.

The twins slept on. Nap time meant nap time to them, banshee whistles be damned.

To Ziva's fascination, the students abruptly ended their side conversations and stood at attention. Alex blew the whistle again, a shorter blast, and they marched over, separating into single file lines. Each line had 20 kids in it.

"It's like the army." Tony observed.

"Or MOSSAD."

When the instructor came up, you had to be quiet that instant and line up or sit down, depending on the situation.

All of them had on a uniform of a black turtleneck, black cargo pants, and black and white sneakers.

Blue and orange winter caps rested on their heads.

Alex had on a slightly different version of the uniform.

She had on a long black overcoat over her clothes and black heels.

She wore no cap and she had a large purple binder in her hands.  
Ziva could see a bright yellow baton in her hair, securing the black waves into a bun.  
Her silver eyes looked at each one of them like an inspecting drill sergeant.

Ziva could fully see them prepared in 90 minutes.  
They looked professional and competent.  
Nearby bands looked at them nervously and one red clad trumpet player summed it up.

"_I hope they don't play as good as they look or we're fucked."_

Satisfied with what she saw, she began to speak in a firm yet soft voice.

"Okay, most of you were in marching band so you recognize the people I'm with.  
If you weren't, this is my twin brother Anthony and his fiancée Ziva. The babies are Ava and Jethro. Say hi."

A chorus of hi nearly knocked them over.

"Good. Now for the standard performance warning. We are here because we were invited. We are here because we are one the best fucking bands on this coast. This is a privilege, not a right. This is the first and only time I will say this so listen up.

Any bullshit will not be tolerated. Leave at the door and don't pick it up when it's time to go. You are young adults so act like it. If you step out of line, not only will you be immediately sent home, you will receive a failing grade for the semester. If you do something particularly fucked up, you will be thrown out of band and not asked to return next year. Clear?"

Tony broke the solemn silence with a spot on _Forrest Gump _imitation.

"Yes, Drill Sergeant!" he crowed in a Southern drawl, moving his head like the actor did.

The band cracked up and Ziva smiled at him.

Sometimes, he had really good timing with the movie quotes.

Alex shook with giggles and said, "Thank you, A.J. I needed that. Don't be nervous, you guys. You really do not suck. Let's get in there and kick some ass, shall we?!"

They cheered and headed inside, Alex in the front with Phil.

Turning, Ziva kissed his cheek in reward.

"Idiot.", she said fondly.

"_Your_ idiot. Let's go."

_**////////////  
**_

"_Ziva! Tony! Over here!"_

"_Get down, woman!"_

"_Don't tell me what to do!"_

Tony smiled as Ziva rolled Ava over and hugged Jenna.

They looked like sisters in their matching green dresses.

"Were you in my head this morning?" Ziva asked her playfully.

"Look, we're twinsies!"

She laughed and nodded in agreement, giving a fussing Ava a bottle.

Tony put J.T. next to her and made sure he was swaddled, much to his displeasure.  
He glared at him with his mother's big pretty eyes.

"Yeah, buddy. It sucks to be confined but it's really cold in here. I don't want you to get sick. You want me to wipe your nose again?"

He hissed in pain as J.T. clunked him on the head with his rattle.

_Just like his grandpa. Jeez, that hurt!_

Ziva kneeled down next to him and cooed," Poor baby." before kissing him on the wounded spot.

_Mmm... I should let him hit me more often. J.T., that is. Not his grandpa...I mean, Gibbs._

Gibbs was more of a grandfather than his dad, anyway.  
Since the disastrous dinner, nobody had heard from him.

Tony liked to think that Ziva had scared him off but he knew deep down it wasn't true. The old bastard was like a zit. Annoying, painful, and with bad timing.

He had a feeling that he would resurface soon with more hell to raise.

"You have the pregnant glow, Jenna." Ziva suddenly said.

Looking away from his son, Tony stood and focused on his sister in law.

She_ did_ have the pregnant glow.  
She was rocking the pregnant glow.

The blonde blushed pink but smiled, resting a hand on her abdomen.

Ziva grinned and said, "_Mazel tov_! How far along are you?"

"5 ½ weeks. Andrew's my GYN."

Tony laughed and quipped, "_**Nice**_.", looking at his brother with amusement.

"Hey, why not? That way I can answer my own questions and nobody else gets to see her..."

"Andrew Michael DiNozzo, there are little children here!" Jenna scolded.

"I wasn't gonna say it!" Andy protested.

"You so were. Bloody pervert." she grumbled.

The lights on stage turned on and they quickly sat down as the auditorium lights dimmed.

Seconds later, Alex and her band trooped out, swiftly getting into position.

Phil came in sitting next to Jenna and he was smiling softly at his wife.

Slowly, Alex slid out of her heels, showing loud electric blue socks.

Her baton was removed from her hair and she shook it out before putting a big white clip in it.

Climbing up onto the podium, she gestured for the teenagers to sit.

After they did, she turned, smiling at them before nodding to the emcee.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the band on stage is the Symphonic Winds ensemble from the Baltimore Polytechnic Institute. They will be playing _Into the Storm _by Robert W. Smith, followed by _The Tempest _also by Robert W. Smith and ending with _Galop Fr. "Moscow, Cheremushky"_ . This band is directed by Mrs. Alexandria DiNozzo- Campbell and we hope you enjoy their performance.

She turned and the students raised their instruments.

After her hands began to move, Tony smiled at the good music coming from the students.

He could already hear the judges reviewing and the crowds impressed murmurs.

His big sister could teach and now everyone knew it.

_**/////////////  
**_

Gibbs walked out of the elevator and heard someone spinning in their chair.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Knock it off, DiNozzo. You're going to..."

Instead of Tony, he was looking at a young black woman with big silver eyes peering at him curiously.

"Sorry, I thought you were..."

"A.J. You must be Gibbs. I'm Alex. Tony's big sister and might I say that I look much better than my evil twin. I don't look like a shaved gorilla."

"_Shut up, Alexandria!"_

"Make me, Anthony!"

Gibbs watched as Tony and the young woman playfully wrestled before he grabbed her and put her on David's desk.

"I am bigger and stronger than you." he declared matter of factly as he sat back down.

"You are dumber and hairier than me.", she deadpanned with a roll of her eyes.

He threw a paper ball at her and she responded with a 3 inch pump.

Yes, they were definitely siblings, even with the polar opposite looks.

_She must look like their mother._

_  
"Hey! There's a lot of expensive shit in here! Unless you want to fix it, you two knock it off!"_ a firm voice called from the elevator.

A slightly older man came in and they shrunk a bit in his presence.

"She started it!"

"I did not!"

_"Did too!"_

_"Did not!"_

The man stepped forward and shook his hand firmly.

"I'm sorry. When they get together, they regress. I'm Andrew DiNozzo. I'm their older and sexier brother."

"_**Bullshit!**_" they chorused.

Gibbs chuckled. It was good to see DiNozzo happy and his family seemed to be quite interesting.

"So, how'd the band thing go?"

"We won! My students are like on Cloud Nine."

The elevator's opened again, admitting David with two other people.

"Oh, and here's my better half. Come here, Phil. This is Gibbs."

The Asian man came forward and shook his hand in a very firm grip.

"Ah, so you are the one who's been knocking sense into Tony. You've done the world a great service."

"Et tu, Brute?"

"Oh, come on, Tony! You were a dumbass back at the precinct! You needed to get hit!"

"Shut up."

"The truth isn't slander, Tony. I'm Jenna."

The blonde woman shook his hand and leaned against Andrew.

She looked tired but was glowing in a distinctive way.

"How far along are you?"

"How did you know that I was...?"

"He's knows stuff even before you do. He's good for that." Tony cut off nonchalantly, checking his email.

"Apparently. 5 ½ weeks."

"Good luck with the morning sickness."

"I need it. Cheers, mate."

Gibbs withdrew to let them catch up.

He wanted to see his own better half.

She should be done with that SecNav meeting by now and even if she wasn't, he didn't care.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Time for Ziva's family to show up.  
This chapter will be the lead up to the last bit of drama, which will be in the next chapter.  
You guys know what I mean.**

**The Battle of the Dads is about to begin.**

**My "Love and TIVA" series will be ending soon, possibly within 2 to 3 chapters. I hate to stop writing for this couple (for now) but I'm currently juggling my **_**Grey's **_**fic and my new**_** House**_** fan fiction, which you should totally read.**

**Hey, author's notes are good for advertising.**

**After I'm finished with those, I'll be taking suggestions for what you'd like our NCIS heroes to do for a later project.  
Drop me a comment or even an email, although I check it like twice a year, just to warn you.**

**Enough rambling.  
Enjoy the show.**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. I CAN'T AFFORD IT.**

"So, this is where Zivalah works. Very nice."

"Very big and confusing, you mean."

"Oh, come on, Eli. It shouldn't be too hard to find her. How many Israeli people work here, anyway?"

"75."

"Oh, you can look that up but you can't print a map? And they made you the leader of MOSSAD. Our nation is doomed."

"This is what I get for letting you out of your cage."

Natalia "Nettie" David sighed and continued walking through the expansive lobby, her light green duffel on her back.

She wore her favorite black and silver floral print and had her hair up in a beehive.

Her feet were in her good black pumps and she carried herself gracefully.

She wanted to keep her new family's high opinion of her and your clothes said a lot about who you were.

Ziva had met a nice boy with a lively family.

Her teammates were sweet and did right by her.

Nettie didn't want to cause trouble or offend anyone.

_Well, except for Eli but he doesn't count._

Her sister's husband was her go-to guy for verbal sparring and mocking.

When Ava had brought him home, she had put him through the wringer until he grabbed her by the throat.

_**~*~**_

"_Eli! Eli, let her go!"_

"_No, no! Ava, this is good! He has a backbone! We Rosenbergs are strong, mule headed women! He must be able to stand up for himself if he intends to stick around!"  
__**~*~**_

Ever since that dinner, they had been thick as thieves.

They had flown halfway the world to see their beam of light get hitched and that's what they were going to do.

If they could find her, of course.

She abruptly stopped and turned to see Eli trying to catch up through a crowd of agents

With his height, steel grey slacks and scarlet red sweater, he was easy to spot.

"Perhaps, we should ask for assistance!" she called.

He flushed beet red with barely suppressed rage.

"I've been _**saying **_that for the last 15 minutes, woman!", he snarled.

"You know that I never listen to you!"

He growled and stalked towards an information desk, his black boots thudding on the tiled floor.

Nettie giggled lightly and continued on serenely.

Infuriating him would never get old.

Sitting on a bench, she heard the sounds of someone vomiting violently into a garbage can.

When she turned her head, she saw the young Gothic woman from the hospital.

_Abigail Scuito_, she remembered. _She would know where Ziva and Anthony are, for sure._

Reaching into her duffel, she got some mouth wash and ginger ale for the girl, approaching her.

"Here you go, sweetheart."

She looked up from the can and glanced quizzically around.

"Down here, dear. Morning sickness, yes?"

She looked down and then nodded sadly, rinsing her mouth.

"Mm-hm. You're Ziva's aunt, right?"

"That is correct and I can't seem find my niece or the man candy she's marrying anywhere."

The young woman choked on the ginger ale and laughed uproariously.

"_**Tony**_ is man candy?!"

"Eh. I know an attractive man when I see one. I'm old, not blind."

"It's _**Tony**__!_"

"Still, he's quite the male specimen. Could you be so kind as to assist me? Eli forgot to print a map because he's a man and they _never_ get lost." she drawled sarcastically, giggling with her.

"Do not make me tape your mouth closed, Natalia! Hello, Abigail."

The young woman sobered and shook his hand.

"Director David."

"It's Eli. You will soon be family."

"True. Come on. I think they're in the bullpen. They're usually back up from the day care by now."

_**////////////**_

"Your suit is in the cleaners, yes?"

"Yes, dear. It should be ready by tomorrow. Did you call the caterer?"

"We have a meeting with him tomorrow afternoon. Everything else is set."

"We're going to be married within the next 72 hours. Alex and everyone else should be down by tomorrow afternoon."

"Even Jenna and Andrew? I thought they were back in Portland."

"They transferred to Bethesda to be closer to the family. They'll be here."

Ziva nodded and toyed lightly with her star ring.

Now, she knew how Abby felt.

She was not nervous about marrying her little hairy butt.

She had wanted Anthony James DiNozzo from the start and Ziva always got the men she wanted, one way or another.

She was just nervous about the ceremony.

Abby's worries were now hers, other than the argumentative parents part.

Although, Abby had reported that they were reconciling.

Hands went to her shoulders and she sighed gratefully as he rubbed them.

"Zee-Vah, it's going to be okay. What's important is that we love each other."

"When did you get so smart?" she asked with genuine confusion.

Apparently, Tony got better with age, just like wine.

He chuckled and thought about it.

"Somewhere in between our undercover mission and the fiasco with Jeanne, I reckon. Does it make you hot?"

"To be honest with you Tony, you barely have to try, anymore."

"Sweet."

"That does not mean I don't want you to try."

"Noted. Kiss me."

She turned and did just that, tenderly taking his lips and sipping at them.

Soon however, tenderness turned to heat.

They had agreed to stop making love until their wedding night, in order to make it more intense.

It didn't stop them from engaging in some steamy make out sessions.

"_Ah, young love!"_

She sent Tony to the floor at the sound of her aunt's voice.

"Ow.", he said in a dull monotone.

"Sorry, love." she replied, helping him up.

Both stepped a good foot apart from each other, looking at the giggling woman with beet red cheeks.

"No, continue. Free soft core porn, yes?"

"Aun-tie!" she hissed, mortified.

"You're dirty old woman, you know that?!" Tony asked her, now laughing.

"Yes, yes. I know. It's part of my appeal. Come and hug me, Anthony while Ziva pulls herself together."

He did and Ziva smiled as her father came into view.

She hugged him tightly and he kissed her forehead.

"How are you, dear?"

"I'm well, aba. Just a bit nervous, is all."

"I could help you flee, if you wish."

"No. I just want to make it through the ceremony."

"What the wedding signifies is more important than the actual event itself. If something goes wrong, so be it. The most important thing..."

"_... Is that my son has finally completed his humiliation of the DiNozzo name."_

A sea of scarlet entered her vision as Tony's sperm donor came into the bullpen.

Now that she was not pregnant, her rage could be unleashed upon this fucker.

It was a shame that the carpets were freshly cleaned.

Blood was a bitch to remove from them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Insomnia makes me productive.**

**As I lay in bed at 11:45PM, trying to fight the onset of my annual winter to mid summer sickness, I began to let my mind wander.  
A question came into my mind and it made me spring into action at Midnight.**

"_**What's something that you haven't done in like forever that you really need to do before it gets completely overwhelming?"**_

**The answer? Check my friggin' email!**

**So, I groggily went downstairs, chugged some soda out of a 2 liter, and went to my email service provider.**

**The damage of not checking my email since the beginning of August was a total of 268 messages.**

**Yeah. It hurt.**

**Instead of going back to bed, I began to slog through it, determined to get through so I could go back to sleep with a sense of accomplishment.  
As I slogged, I noticed that most of my messages were from readers.**

**And all of them were positive, either with reviews or adding me to various alerts.**

**The only thing that slightly wasn't was someone saying the centered text makes it hard to read and since I agreed with the person, I guess it was positive, too.**

**So as a huge "YOU GUYS ROCK!" gift, here is the confrontation with the old fucking bastard.**

**And to Zadok: Gibbs will certainly get in on this and I will take your NCIS high school fic challenge. It might be a little while before I do it but it shall be done. I need to finish my WIPs first, though.**

**One thing I cannot **_**stand**_** is when an author leaves us hanging for all eternity, especially if they're good.**

**Still, I'm on board for it. High School fics are fun.**

**On with the show.**

**PS: Once I get fully get settled in, I'll be putting out an advertisement for a Beta Reader.**

**The only requirements are good spelling, good ideas, patience, and a dirty mind.**

**Wow, this author's note is really long.  
Well, let's shut me up and get to the story.  
Hope I don't disappoint and let me know what you guys think about the new format.**

**Disclaimer: SO NOT MINE. DON'T TAR AND FEATHER ME.  
**

**  
**Tony heard her snarl an explicit Hebrew oath and he grabbed her wrist before she could charge. She growled at him but he held fast, turning her to face him. His lioness wanted blood but he wanted to rip his dear old dad a new one first. He told her that in Hebrew and she sighed deeply before nodding.

"Hurry up with it, Tony. I want to give this bastard a piece of my mind or just break his ribs." she said with icy impatience.

"I know, Zee. Eli, could you like hold onto her a few?"

Eli nodded and Nettie helped to hold her still. Now that she was secured, he looked at his father with appraising eyes. His suit was wrinkled, his eyes were bloodshot, his hair was a rat's nest, and he reeked of vodka. How he got past security was beyond his understanding but it didn't matter. He needed to let all of it out before it destroyed him.

"All right, for one thing, I distinctly remember you saying that I wasn't a DiNozzo before you had your security throw me out. And for another, what the fuck do you want? I know it's not just to visit.", Tony demanded icicly.

"Anthony, you cannot be serious about marrying that... that thing! She's insane and she'll infect your children with madness!" he sputtered.

"I **_dig_** crazy chicks and our babies seem to be just fine! Yeah, I said babies! In your quest to be a dick, you missed the birth of your youngest grandchildren! She is not a thing, you bastard! She is the love of my fucked up life and you of all people should understand that! You married mom despite your different backgrounds!" he spat, letting over 20 years of rage out.

"That was a mistake! I thought Andromeda could molded into a lady of breeding but she was just a silly little girl! If it weren't for my Catholic upbringing, I would've divorced her after she spawned you and that brat sister of yours!" he roared, sounding like a refugee from medieval times.

Tony found his anger become tempered with deep pity for this man.

He really had no concept of anything outside of money. He wondered why. His grandparents were as sweet as can be, albeit a little poor. They did right by his father so that couldn't explain why he was so twisted.

_Some people are just born broken. It can't be explained._

"You really **_are_** a miserable SOB, aren't you? You're so obsessed with your empire and your money; you don't know how to be human. You're incapable of showing emotions."

"Emotions are for the weak! You're a failure, Anthony!"

"_That's not true!"  
_  
Abby came over and smacked him hard, sending him into McGee's fist. Ziva got away from her father and kicked him brutally in the gut. Eli picked him up by the throat and held a knife to it, slamming him into the wall.

"You are the failure! Your cruelty and indifference has completely warped you! You are an insignificant, impotent child! I've seen _**terrorists**_ that treat their family better than you do!

Anthony is a fine young man and it's a shame that you cannot see it!"

Ziva sighed and walked over, gently disarming Eli and releasing his grip so the bastard fell to the floor. She stood between the two men, one still raging and one whimpering in pain.

"Aba, he is not worth a pot to shit in..."

"Piss, Ziva." Tony corrected with a small smile.

"...Close enough... so just let him go. Let him live out his days miserable and at the bottom of a bottle. You can put lipstick on a pig but it's still a pig at the end of the day. No amount of violence will ever fix him."

She turned and yanked him up by the nape of his neck. Tony came over and helped her, dragging him to the elevators.

"You do yourself a favor and stay away from us and the rest of the family. I will not restrain my father if there is a next time.", Ziva advised him coldly.

"_You...Bitch!"_ he wheezed in reply, making Tony shake his head in disgust.

The doors opened and a fist sailed into his face, knocking him out cold. Both of them exchanged shocked looks until they heard familiar but rare laughter.

Gibbs stepped out with his coffee and a grimly satisfied smile.

"Nobody hurts my children without paying for it. Get him to a hospital."

Tony smiled back and said," Right away, boss. You know, it'll be cool if you want to hit him again..."

A head slap cut him off and Ziva giggled softly.

"I think that's our cue to leave, yes?"

Rubbing his head, he nodded, helping her get in with him.

After she pushed the button for the lobby, he slung his dad over his shoulder, feeling the dead weight almost crumple him.

Ziva supported him and kept him standing, kept him fighting.

She always did.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Now, for the fun part.  
I've had this chapter all written out in my head since before I even started the rest of the story.**

**The wedding (and wedding night) will be posted soon, along with an epilogue.**

**Anyway, here's the pre wedding festivities and I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE AT ALL.**

"Okay, this is a slumber party so we're going to talk about boys! More specifically, our boys! Gather round, girls!" Abby announced brightly.

Ziva perked up a bit at that and grabbed a juice pouch before joining the circle.

Her bachelorette party plan had been really simple.

While her father and aunt watched the twins, all of her female friends and herself would hang out at a hotel. Feeling sentimental, Ziva picked the same hotel she had been undercover with Tony, embracing the good memories. Discounting the part where he got hurt, it had been really fun.

Besides, she got to be in bed with him and feel him on her, the intimacy paving the way for more between them.

_I wonder what shenanigans he's getting himself into now? Phil and Andy looked downright diabolical as they dragged him out..._

The boys had showed up at about 5:30 and had kidnapped him, much to her amusement.

"_Go easy on him! It took forever for me to snag him!"  
"No promises!"_

She missed him. Usually when she was out in social situations, Tony was with her and it was more fun for her. He would've made her snort juice out of her nose, by now.

Trying to take her mind off of her glum thoughts, she looked around at her friends, mentally thanking Abby for her choice of pajamas only on the invitations.

Everyone looked comfortable and content, even Melinda.

The young girl was always active and all over the place, striving to be great, reminding Ziva of her own teens.

Unfortunately, the stress and pressure usually made her look older than she was, compounded by her brilliant silver hair.

Seeing her giggling with Agent Lee and painting her nails was a welcome change in her niece.

"Are you comfortable with this? I may go into some detail about your uncle..." she asked hesitantly.

"Eh, just say it. I don't care. Mom and dad are usually all flirty and laced with innuendo, anyway so I'm used to it.", Mel reassured her as she closed the bubblegum pink polish.

"We are not!" Alex said with scarlet red cheeks.

"Your blush suggests otherwise, mommy."

When Alex nailed her with a pillow, she laughed lightly and threw it back.

"Oh, leave me be. That's how you and your evil twin got here, anyway. Besides, don't you have a boyfriend, now?" Alex asked with a DiNozzo shit eating smirk.

Now it was her turn to blush. For once, she looked 17 and not 17 going on 30. Also, her hand stole to a locket resting against her sternum. Reaching over, Ziva gently touched it. It was solid gold and had emeralds embedded in the surface. Opening it, she saw a picture of a young man. He was almost ghostly pale, had long black hair, and big silver eyes.

The brilliant smile on his face warmed his vampire like appearance, however. Mel smiled and closed it, explaining him to the group.

"His name's Travis Greer. He's been my best friend since 2nd grade and Matt set us up on a blind date, saying that we were an accident that needed to happen. I got to thank the little shit for it. Maybe I can get him that sweet sketchpad I saw last week. Anyway, he's a techno geek too, only he specializes in hacking instead of repair. He's first chair clarinet in band and he's in drama. He's my dance partner and a metal head. He's the one that turned me on to Brain Matter."

"A noble thing, indeed." Abby praised while eating some peanut butter.

Peanut butter was her craving, along with ginger ale and cranberries.

Everyone laughed and Mel sighed, looking a little pensive.

"Yeah, he's a good man. I...I think I love him. I'm not really sure. I mean I'm 17. I don't know much of anything about that kind of love."

"You guys remind me of me and your dad." Alex told her with a smile.

Melinda looked surprised but then she smiled back.

"Wow. Well, that's a good thing. A really good thing."

Ziva hoped to someday have that sort of relationship with her daughter.

The women were silent and reflective before Michelle broke the silence between bites of apple slices.

That was her craving and a bowl rested on her bump.

Her question was simple but potent.

"So, I guess you guys want to hear about me and Jimmy, right?"

An empathic "Yes!" was let out and Lee blushed, ready to get in the hot seat for the sake of girl talk.

**////////////**

Tony snuck away from the guys at the pool table, heading outside to take a breather.

After they went paint gunning, they looked for a bar.

Tony had picked the same bar that Ziva had broken their stalemate in. The bartender had recognized him immediately and asked what was up with him and Ziva. When he mentioned that they were getting hitched, he had given them free reign over the bar.

"_It's a good thing to see a young couple in love, these days. Got any kids yet?"_

That had been his opportunity to show off pictures. J.T. and Ava were two little one year old wonders. Every day, he could see them embrace their own distinctive personalities. Ava was the adventurer, the one that would climb trees and eat mud. J.T. was the quiet intellectual type but he had a wild streak. He'd be the planner of any future hellraising.

His thoughts eventually went to their mom and he smiled, looking at the ring she had gotten him. She had slipped it on while he was sleeping at his desk and had given him a perfectly logical but Ziva like reason when he asked about it that night in bed.

_**~*~**_

"_It could be a way of identifying you. Honestly, Tony, you are like a magnet for just about every screwed up disease in the World! You got the plague, for god's sake! The bubonic plague!"_

_"That wasn't my fault."_

"_I know that but still, I'd feel better that there would be a way to identify your mangled corpse if push came to shove. That and I want every fake breasted whore out there to know that you belong to me."_

_**~*~  
**_

Then, she had claimed him until he begged for mercy, the little minx. He was aching to touch her but he knew that the wait would be worth it. Ziva was always worth it. God, he missed her. Usually when he was out on the town, his little ninja chick was with him. She had such an innocent viewpoint on most American things, it was refreshing. He didn't feel right being out without her.

_I wonder how her slumber party thing is going. She seemed to be really excited about it and she promised to share any good dirt with me. I hope she got some insight into that unholy thing with Lee and the Autopsy Gremlin..._

_  
_"Just call her, DiNozzo."

Turning, he saw Gibbs watching him and he smiled sheepishly.

Gibbs could read him like a comic book.

"I don't want to intrude on her thing..."

"Jenny just called me and said that she seemed a little down. Then she also said that Ziva said something about missing her little hairy butt, which is something I don't want to think about..."

Tony let out a bark of laughter. That pet name had been introduced in a mocking way but he loved it all the same.

"All right, I'll call her, now."

"Hurry up about it. McGee and your brother are trying to drink each other under the table."

"Andy's going to kick his ass. He can down tequila like it's water. I'll be in soon."

After Gibbs went back in, he opened his phone, hitting the first speed dial.

She picked up immediately and he could hear music and laughing in the background.

"_Hi, Tony."_

"Hey. Jenny said that you said that you missed me?"

"_Yeah. I usually do stuff like this with you and..."_

"...it doesn't feel right without me. I understand. I feel the same way. So, what are you evil women doing?"

"_Nothing much. We're mostly talking. Did you know that Palmer can do yoga?"_

"Seriously?"

"_Yes, he's an instructor at Lee's gym and..."_

"...she decided to get extra credit." he leered.

Her light laughter made him smile.

"_Something like that. What did Phil and Andy drag you off to do?"_

"Paint gunning. Probie hit Gibbs in the nuts."

Ziva cracked up and he heard her tell the girls, their laughter louder and mixed with sympathetic groans.

"_Jenny says to tell McGee that if there's any permanent damage, he's fired."_

Tony laughed and shook his head. The whole lot of them were insane. NCIS was notorious for that trait, along with the head slapping. They were one big dysfunctional family. He also remembered that Jenny's threat wasn't necessary and continued telling her what happened at the range.

"Gibbs swore up a blue streak and head slapped him hard. He's been properly chastised."

"_Indeed. I can't wait to see you."_

"Same here. I better go, now. Make sure you get some sleep, okay?"

"_Yes, grandpa."_

"I mean it, Zee-Vah."

"_I know. I love you."_

"I love you too, baby. Good night."

He felt much better after talking to her and with her warm voice in his mind; he headed back into the bar, eager to see McGee puke his guts out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: And now, the wedding.  
This story and trilogy has been an absolute blast to write and I thank you all for reading and reviewing.**

**This chapter will be much longer than I usually write but it'll be worth it. I basically did snippets of a ceremony and reception. I tried to do like one big one with vows and all that jazz but it fell flat.**

**I'm going to have to work on that.**

**Heh, I'm a poet and I didn't even know it.**

**  
Anyway, the wedding night and epilogue should be posted by Friday.**

**Enjoy and thank you again for reading.**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. I WOULDN'T BE LOOKING AT SNOW RIGHT NOW IF IT WAS.**

**  
**The room was bustling.

Everyone was putting on make up or dresses. Frantic conversation was going on, along with laughter. Excitement was rampant throughout the atmosphere. The wedding was less than an hour from starting.

Ziva was quietly brushing out her hair, calm amidst the chaos.

She had let it dry into it natural waves, knowing that Tony loved it when she left it alone. She was going to leave it down but borrow Alex's bumblebee hairclips so two tendrils framed her face. She wore very little makeup and had a light pink lip gloss on. It tasted like apples and was her favorite.

Standing, she removed her black silk robe and put on her lacy blue underwear set.

It was a light blue and very comfortable. Also, she knew that the material was easy to rip.

Once Tony saw them, he'd go primal and she didn't want anything slowing him down.

She picked up a bottle of jasmine scented perfume and applied a little to all of her pulse points and behind her knees. Next were the white thigh high stockings. She sat down and rolled them on slowly.

"Damn. Maybe you should go down the aisle like that."

Ziva chuckled and shook her head at her sister in law.

"No, Alex. I don't want to kill your brother. At least not while he's vertical."

"Ooh, kinky." Jenna praised while zipping up her black and fuchsia bridesmaid dress.

She had gone with those colors for all the dresses along with a simple design. They were like cocktail dresses with angel hair straps.

"Abby, do you want to help me get into my dress?"

"Sure."

Ziva opened the dress bag and pulled it out gently. It was white and beautiful.

The top was like a bustier with beads accenting it until it went into a full white skirt.

She took it off the hanger and stepped into it, moving her hair aside so it could be zipped by Abby.

Looking into the full length mirror, she slid into her simple white heels and smiled.

"You look great, Ziva. You look like one those brides out of the magazines."

A knock at the door sounded and her aunt and father came in.

Immediately, Nettie smiled and hugged her, tears of joy pouring from her eyes.  
A brilliant smile lit up her father's face and he kissed her brow.

"Oh, look at her, Eli. She looks like a princess."

"A queen, actually. How are you, Little One?"

The endearment went back to her childhood and she cherished it.

"I am well, papa. Is Tony okay?"

"He's fine, dear. Just a bit nervous." Nettie assured her.

"Has he thrown up, yet?"

_**////////////  
**_

Tony rinsed out his mouth and sighed deeply.

The reality of the situation had hit him and his stomach had rebelled. He was actually getting married. Him, of all people! Fear filled him but then, he touched the ring that Ziva had given him. The fear faded away and was replaced by love for his crazy ninja chick.

The door opened and Gibbs limped in. The paint gun shot had taken him out for the rest of the evening. After they got back to the hotel, he had gotten an ice pack, glared bitterly at the world, and slammed the door to his room.

"_Let's just leave him alone. Can you believe McGeek beat Andrew?"_

"_No. Come on, we better go check on them."_

The rest of his bachelor party had been spent laughing at (and filming) a drunken McGee and he watched both _Kill Bill_s with Phil until about 3AM.

Still, seeing Gibbs limp around in a tux was hilarious.

He actually had to look and act his age.

"You good, DiNozzo?"

"Yeah. Ziva ready yet?"

"Just about. Eli said that she looks really good."

"She always does. I'm actually getting married. Me, of all people. Can you believe it?"

"It's a sign of the apocalypse. The twins are with Ducky and everyone's here so move your ass."

Tony nodded and adjusted his tie one last time before following Gibbs out.

It was time to get his girl.

_**////////////  
**_

Ziva peeked out from behind the door as the wedding party walked and gulped a little.

There was a huge turnout of people from NCIS and some people from MOSSAD.

She spotted her father's main bodyguard and smiled.

Rafi had been around for as long as she could remember and she knew that under the tough warrior exterior was a big teddy bear. He was already crying.

_I'll have to hug him, later. It's so good to see him alive.  
_

She heard rapidly approaching footfalls and she turned to see Tony, looking haggard but excited.

He had on his tux and his hair was down to his ears and spiky.

A soft gasp escaped him as he spotted her and she blushed pink as he looked at her approvingly.

His celery gaze made her so weak.

Stepping forward, she fixed his tie and he smiled at her.

"You look beautiful, Zee."

"Thank you. You better go. Gibbs looks like he's about to spit nails."

He was glaring back towards the doors, contained only by Jenny being across him.

"Yeah. I'm a little late. I had to throw up again." he explained sheepishly.

When he got particularly nervous, he either got really quiet or really sick to his stomach.

"There's no need to be nervous. I love you. That's what matters. Now, go."

She shoved him forward and bit back a laugh as the sound of a head slap reached her ears when he made it down the aisle.

_**////////////  
**_

Eli watched his daughter walk down the aisle and smiled.

She had said that she had wanted to walk by herself and he understood.

Ziva had come so far on her own and she wanted to walk into a new portion of her life that way.

She was glowing with joy and she looked at Anthony with such love; it brought even more tears to his eyes.

Ava had looked at him like that on their wedding day and every day afterwards.

To lose her to an idiot with a gun had been devastating.

Ziva held them together. She became the backbone of the family. She sacrificed so much, suffered so much, and now she was finally at peace.

He met her at the end of the aisle and took her hand.

"Who gives this woman to be wed?" the pastor and rabbi asked.

Nettie took her other hand and said, "Her father and I do."

Eli looked at her one last time before releasing her.

She stepped to Anthony and the young man gently wiped her tears away.

That was his job now.

It was time to let his little girl go.

_**////////////**_

His foot came down on the pillow and the glass within shattered.

Then, he grabbed Ziva and kissed her fiercely.

She dropped her flowers and wrapped her arms around him, bringing him flush against her.

The cheers and applause of their loved ones rang in his ears as he broke the kiss.

"I love you, my beautiful bride."

She smiled and whispered that she loved him, too.

Cooing brought him out of his daze and his eyes widened as he saw a pink dress clad Ava help J.T. stand up in his little tux.

With shaking legs, they took one step and another and another...

Immediately, cameras started going crazy but Tony could only watch them.

Ava and J.T. were walking.

**_They were walking!_**

Ziva gasped and knelt down, opening her arms and Tony did the same.

The twins crashed into them, sending all four to the floor.

She laughed and said, "They walked, Tony! Our babies are walking!"

"Yeah, and this one's crushing my liver."

Ava cooed and sat further on him, playing with his tie.

_**////////////**_

"_**And now, for the first dance. If the bride and groom could take the floor, please."**_

They stood as the first few notes of Chicago's _Color My World_ began to play and Tony led her out.

He wrapped his arms around her and they slowly swayed.

"We're actually married." he said with awe.

"I know. It seems like only yesterday that I wanted to kill you."

"You wanted to kill me? I thought you wanted to do me?"

"I did. That's what kept you alive."

He looked at her with shock and she shook with silent giggles.

"Crazy ninja chick." he grumbled affectionately.

_**////////////  
**_

Ziva yelped as a handful of cake nailed her in the face and she glared at a laughing Tony before wiping it off.

Oh, he was going to go there, was he?

Very well, then.

She slid out of heels and advanced upon him slowly, grabbing a chunk of cake.

A slow and easy smile curved her lips.

He paled as he realized what she was going to do.

"Oh, shit!" he yelped, sending everyone into laughter as he ran off.

She bolted after him, dodging guests and tables as she chased him out of the reception tent and across the lawn.

With a lunge, she tackled him and straddled him, putting the cake right in his face.

He sat up and she cracked up.

"You look like you did when you face planted in the snow!" she crowed, reminding him of their impromptu snowball fight months ago.

He wiped frosting out of his eyes and shook with silent laughter.

"Do you want me to get a napkin to get that off?"

"I want you to lick it off.", he purred, moving his hips against hers.

Heat blossomed in Ziva's core and she was abruptly reminded of just how long it had been since they made love.

Now that they had made it through the wedding and all the family drama, they could address that need.

Kissing him, she rolled off of him and extended a hand to help him up.

They needed to throw the bouquet and garter.

Then, they needed to kiss their now mobile babies goodbye.

After that, Ziva was going to have her husband, whether he was clean or not.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: This was a much easier chapter to write.  
My muse came back to me from a flu induced vacation and it's just in time.**

**My huge Holiday Break starts on the 19th and goes until the 9th.**

**I can't wait.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter and I'll try to have an epilogue up by the weekend.**

**PS: I found the Hebrew in Vamp926's **_**Picking UpThe Pieces**_**, which you should totally read. It's a good fic.**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. IT'D BE SWEET IF IT WAS, THOUGH.  
**

They sat in a comfortable silence, letting the limo driver cut through the D.C. traffic.

Watching her, he was still in awe. Ziva was his wife, now. She was a DiNozzo. Well, a technically a David-DiNozzo but at the end of the day, she was still his wife. His wife...

It was almost unreal.

Tony gently, almost shyly, put his arm around her and she scooted over, putting her head on his chest as she hugged back.

"Anî ohevêt otchâ", she murmured softly.

"I love you too, baby." he replied before tenderly taking her lips.

She moaned quietly and clutched at him, touching him all over. Her hands were shaking and she was without her usual aggression. It hit him that she was a bit nervous and he broke the kiss, stroking her cheek.

"Ziva, it's just me. I'm not going to hurt you. Well, not in a way you won't like..." he trailed off with a wolfish grin.

"Pig!" she scolded in between her giggles.

He snorted like a hog, sending them both into full out laughter.

"What am I going to do with you?!"

"Well..."

"Shut up, Tony!"

_**////////////  
**_

The playfulness in the limo had calmed her.

She really did not have a reason to be nervous. It was Tony. He'd never hurt her, not if he could help it. He was a tender and passionate lover, almost obsessed with her satisfaction. It would be good. Still, she wanted this night to be perfect or something close to it.

This was a new beginning for them and it needed to be celebrated properly.

Although, it wouldn't be the end of the world if something screwed up happened, she decided.

_We have the rest of our lives to get it right._

A knock at the bathroom door made her jump and she continued to strip off her stockings.

"_Hey, Zee-Vah? Did you fall in?"_

She rolled her eyes at his impatience, even though she felt it, too.

She was burning for his touch.

"No. Go lay down. I will be out in a minute."

"_Okay."_

_  
_"Close your eyes!" She called after his retreating footsteps.

"_Seriously?!"_

"Tony..."

She heard him get on the bed and sigh deeply.

"_All right, they're closed! Now, get your hot little ass out here!"  
_

Ziva came out of the large bathroom and went down the short hall, smiling when she saw him on the bed. He was already shirtless and under the blankets but his pants were still on.

She saw them as she climbed into bed with him and she couldn't wait to take them off.

"You smell really good." he told her.

He really did get off on scent and visuals.

"It's jasmine. Your favorite."

"Mm... come here."

Obediently, she melted into his embrace and she whispered for him to open his eyes.

They slid open and wandered leisurely over her, taking in her lingerie.

"Do you like it?"

His eyes darkened to a deep jade and he kissed her fiercely.

That was a definite yes.

_**////////////  
**_

Putting her firmly into the mattress, he made short work of her undergarments.

She was hot. She was burning like a hot coal.

_She's all mine. My beautiful wife..._

His lips slowly moved down her neck to her luscious breasts.

They had switched the twins to formula so she didn't lactate anymore, making the pain cease.

Her breasts had been very tender and he had avoided touching them until now.

He had to taste her.

One nipple was in his mouth and she moaned out, arching her hips into his.

She reached for him but he pinned her wrists forcefully down, making her mewl in protest.

"Patience, love. Let me love you, first."

"Tony, I want to touch you."

"Humor me. Unless you'd like me to tie you down..."

Ziva sighed but stilled and relaxed, signaling her submission to his whims. That was a good thing because if she started touching him, he'd lose control.

He kissed and nibbled at her nipples for a long time, delighting in her squirming.

Trailing fingers down her body, he parted her folds, moaning as drops of thick fluid wet his fingertips. She was always ready for him. He was a thick and long man, not able to fit inside most women. Ziva could accommodate him.

She really was the only woman that could handle him.

"You're dripping, Ziva."

"It's all for you. You make me so hot. _Please, Tony!_" she gasped as he plunged his fingers deep into her.

He twisted them and thrust them, enjoying the way her walls clinged to them, jerking rhythmically.

"Tell me what you want, baby. Do you want my mouth on you? My tongue tasting you?"

Sobbingly, she nodded.

"Ask me, Ziva." he growled.

"Lick me! Please, Tony! I want you to lick me!"

"Well..."

"_Please!_"

_**////////////**_

She screamed as his tongue found her aching clit, licking it in serpentine movements.

His groan of delight sent vibrations through her and she loosened further, her creams surging out. His fingers withdrew and his tongue replaced them, devouring her like she was his last meal. Her fingers twisted in his hair and she guided him, urging him on with gasping yelps.

Sliding down, he pulled her to the edge of the bed, sinking to his knees.

Knowing what he wanted, she sat up and draped her legs over his shoulders.

He pressed hot teasing kisses to her mound and she moaned as his large hands cupped her ass.

He had a certain look in his eyes...

"Do it!" she moaned dreamily.

His tongue plunged deep into her, twisting like a corkscrew.

Ziva shrieked as her orgasm slammed into her, her hips bucking into his face.

Her fingers tightened on the mattress and her head went back.

Convulsing, her sepia eyes glazed and she watched him pull away slowly.

Smiling, he licked his lips and she kissed him, desperate to taste what he did.

Pushing him back to the floor, she tore at his pants and yanked off his silk black boxers.

Before she could say anything, he put her head on a discarded pillow and she raised her ass, presenting herself to him.

A scream of entwined agony and ecstasy escaped her as he filled her in one swift lunge.

_**////////////  
**_

She was so perfect, so hot and moist and silky soft.

His eyes rolled back as her tightness surrounded his shaft.

Slowly, he slid all the way out of her, rubbing the head of his cock against her throbbing nub.

"_Oh, dear god! Anthony, please!"_ she wailed.

_  
"Ziva!"_ he growled before plunging back into her, setting a fast paced rhythm.

_  
"Yes! Fuck me, Anthony! Fuck your bride! Yes! Yes! Yes!"_

He'd fuck her. He'd fuck her for the rest of his life.

Pulling her up, he let her bounce on him, filling his hands with her breasts, massaging them to her rhythm.

Looking into a full length mirror, he nearly lost it.

Ziva's head was thrown back on his shoulder and upper body was arched like a bow.

He could see his rose red shaft disappear into her, coming out glistening against her dark curls.

The contrasts of their skin glowed in the light of the sunset, making her seem to be cut out of marble and him out of bronze.

_"Ziva, look in the mirror...god, look at us..."_

She did and immediately her walls began to cramp faster, her eyes darkening to onyx.

She liked what she saw.

"_We're perfect, Ziva... oh, __**god**__! I'm...__**oh, my god!**__"_

Their fingers twined over her clit and she started to convulse again.

"_Come with me, Tony!"_

He could deny her nothing. Their mingled cries escalated into an ear shattering scream, heard easily by anyone. He erupted into her, filling her with his burning seed. She was thrashing and sobbing his name. Tony could feel his heart race and he panted for air, moaning as shot after shot of his come was milked out of him. His teeth sank into her shoulder and he just let everything but her fade away...

Later, they lay in the wreckage of their bed, kissing passionately.

They had spent the rest of the late afternoon and evening making love, stopping only to sleep and eat.

Shakily, she turned onto her stomach and he snuggled up behind her, twining their fingers together.

"That was definitely worth the wait. Good idea, Ziva."

"Mmm... so tired..."

He kissed the nape of her neck and whispered, "Go to sleep, honey. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise?" she yawned.

"I promise."

"Okay...love you..."

After he could hear her snores, he too fell into a deep slumber, content and satisfied with days.

He finally had his Ziva, his beautiful bride.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: It has been a hell of a ride.**

**What started as a whim has turned into an awesome new adventure for me. Seeing my work on screen and reading the opinions of others has been just incredible.**

**I'm a young woman and I'm finishing my first series of stories. I feel like a real author.**

**Well, sort of.**

**Anyway, here's the epilogue and we're going into the future with the kids in high school and our NCIS heroes as parents.**

**Thank you all for reading, reviewing, and just enjoying my twisted sense of humor.  
I end this author's note with a profound saying that I came up with in a Barnes and Noble.**

"**Curiosity kicked the cat in the nuts."**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. AT ALL.**

"Who are they?"

"Oh, those are the NCIS kids. They're nice and good students, just a bit weird. Go on over and introduce yourself. If you're going to make it with the sophomores and freshmen, you have to get them on your side. We've lost many a student teacher due to their lack of..."

"Finesse in navigating the waters?"

"Yeah. The underclassmen are angry and apathetic. They aren't and that gives them a lot of influence. If they like you, then the majority will follow suit. Go on over. I'll be back in a few moments to finish the tour."

24 year old Gregory Jacobs sighed and then approached the group of teenagers.

They all stood out like sore thumbs for 3 reasons. They had their books open, they were modestly dressed, and they were sitting in a circle on the far end of the commons.

They looked to represent every high school cliché in the book.

A Bohemian, an All American, a Goth, a Bookworm, and an Artist made up the group.

"Um...hi." he greeted, sitting on the nearby bench.

All of them turned around and looked at him curiously.

He wore a pair of black slacks, a red and blue argyle sweater with forest green sneakers.

With his orange and black backpack, he looked more like a new student than a teacher.

"Shalom. Who are you?" the sophomore bohemian asked with a light Israeli accent.

She had long dark gold hair, large kind sepia eyes, and she had on a simple navy blue peasant's skirt with a snow white tunic. Her feet were in black sandals, showing buffed nails.

"I'm Mr. Jacobs. The new Geography teacher."

"Ah, fresh meat. I'm Ava David-DiNozzo. I'm also known as the Warrior Queen. The soccer player next to me is my brother Jethro. We call him J.T."

"Hey, dude. Welcome to hell... I mean D.C. high."

Greg chuckled and shook his outstretched hand.

He had on a purple tee shirt, black sweats with a red #1 on the pocket, and brown running shoes with sky blue accents. Like his sister, he had dark gold hair but it was short, only reaching his ears. His eyes were made bigger by glasses.

His accent was thicker and had a hint of Italian in it.

"The prince of all things dark and technical next to me is Benjamin Scuito-McGee. We call him S&M."

The freshmen boy briefly stopped typing on his laptop and gave him a brilliant smile before going back to his task.

He had on an AC/DC shirt, black pants with enough silver chains on them to be considered lethal weapons, and blood red sneakers with silver skulls on the laces.

He had long jet black hair but he had soft clover green eyes, softening his Gothic disciple of Satan image.

"Don't let the silence deceive you. He's a chatterbox when he's not tinkering with that computer. I'm Leona Lee-Palmer. Call me Leo."

She had honey colored hair and black almond shaped eyes.  
An Asian accent was apparent even in her soft spoken tones.

A pair of light blue scrub pants and a dark blue shirt with NCIS on the front was her attire. Her feet were bare but her sandals were nearby. An open book was on her lap, describing the process of autopsying a body.

"Last but not least, the redhead right near you is Katherine Shepherd-Gibbs. She just got here because she was too smart for Junior High.", J.T. finished facetiously.

The group laughed as the girl slapped him upside the head and Greg bit back a guffaw.

These kids seemed to be pretty cool, more like college students than high schoolers.

Katherine already looked like the starving artist from his dorm.

A pair of blue jeans with sharpie art all over them and a black tee shirt splattered slightly with paint made up her outfit. A large black sketchbook was on her lap and there was an open box full of art supplies next to her. Her hands were stained with marker, pencil, and ink.

She was drawing what seemed to be a blueprint for a boat and she had big grey eyes.

"It's not my fault the curriculum sucks. Besides, I feel slightly better about being the youngest now that I'm here. You guys have my six. I'm not going it alone, anymore. Nice to meet you, sir."

"Do you have a nickname, too?"

"Kit-Kat, but you have to earn the privilege of calling me that. Is Ms. Kirk giving you the tour?"

"Yeah. I got to find my classroom."

"We'll help. You're our next hour, anyway."

_**////////////  
**_

"Did you two finish your project for English?"

"Just about, Ima. We just need to make the food we're bringing in."

"Jeez, you guys. How much stuff are you doing?" Tony asked incredulously.

She was intrigued too. They had been working on their project for the last month.

To Ziva's amusement, Ava pulled out a thick leather bound planner, just like her own.

She flipped through pages quickly and showed the list to Tony and herself.

Her handwriting was a cross between calligraphy and all caps.

"We split it up into two parts, since we're of two cultures. Each of us has done a ten page report on the histories, major milestones and all that good stuff. We've done posters and crafts and we've downloaded and arranged music. We're going to do a violin duet for the class."

"You want us to come watch?" he asked.

"If you can.", J.T. said hopefully.

Tony looked at her and Ziva nodded. Their kids came first before work. If they were involved with something, they would be there. Both of them had experienced the pain of not having a parent around for important moments and they had agreed never to do that to their babies.

"We'll be there."

Ava smiled and hugged them both.

"Sweet. Ava, let's do this. I got practice in the morning." J.T. insisted while standing.

"You guys suck no matter what you do."

Ziva had to agree. The soccer team was deplorable but J.T. did well individually.

"Yeah, don't remind me. Come on."

The twins gathered their dishes and withdrew into the kitchen, together like always.

Even after almost 16 years, the twins were still very close. Sure, they argued. Hell, they could turn the house into a war zone if they wanted to. When it came down to it, though, they were two halves of a whole unit. Every time one fell, the other helped them up.

They were partners.

_Just like me and their Aba._

Tony scooted back and gestured for her to approach him.

She climbed onto his lap and rested her head on his chest, smiling at the feel of him.

He was still lean and strong, even in his late forties. Their marriage had thrived, with the occasional argument. They never did get around to having more children and eventually, Tony had gone in for a vasectomy. Not wanting him to suffer by himself, she had gotten her tubes tied.

They still worked together, occasionally. Ziva had transferred to the training camps. She specialized in knife work and martial arts. Tony led his own team but spent most of his time in a translator program for new Israeli or Spanish recruits.

Tilting her head up, he kissed her gently, sending waves of gentle heat through her.

The desire between them was just as strong as it had been all those years ago.

She couldn't ever get enough of him.

His interest was pressed prominently into her still flat stomach and she pulled away, listening to the twins bicker in the kitchen.

"_Are you kidding me?! Iron Man would hand Bat Man's balls to him in a fight!"_

"_Yeah, right! Women don't know anything about the complexity of superheroes!"  
_  
_"Oh, you are so full of it, Jethro..."_

"Well, we won't be hearing from them for a couple of hours." Tony quipped with a raised brow.

Looking to tease, Ziva toyed with his belt buckle, feeling the burn against her hand.

"Mm...So what do you want to do?"

Ziva yelped as he stood up, slinging her over his shoulder and heading for their bedroom.

Giggling, she relaxed and went along with it.

She couldn't deny him anything.

In the kitchen, Ava and J.T. exchanged knowing looks as the door slammed shut.

"Ewww..." they drawled in unison before cracking up.

_**/////////////  
**_

Tim opened his son's door and was immediately hit with the loud sound of Brain Matter.

Ben was dancing around his room and belting the words.

He couldn't help but laugh. He was so very similar to his mom. Intelligent, hyperactive, and naturally funny. Still, he was a McGee. He was already writing and he had been messing around with computers since he was 5.

"Ben?!"

He startled and turned off the music, looking at him curiously.

"Is the music too loud, dad?"

"No, your mom wants you to turn it up."

"Ok. I finished my automatic shutdown program. You're welcome to take a look."

He turned the music back on louder and retreated downstairs to get a snack.

Sitting at his son's desk, Tim clicked the icon for the program demo.

Immediately, the screen faded to black.

A fleeing robber in a black and white striped shirt, black jeans, and boots came from the left, a large sack on his back.

Suddenly, a blue clad Ben came from the front, and stabbed a sword deep into his gut.

After that, the screen went red and white letters spelled out, "Death to Hackers."

The demo ended and he was looking at the Avenged Sevenfold wallpapered desktop.

_Nice. He's got an active imagination. It's a bit morbid but that's probably genetic...  
_  
Tim stood and walked out, nearly running into his Abby.

She had toned down the Goth image a lot but her tattoos remained visible.

The makeup was gone and the piercings, too.

Instead of pigtails, her hair was loose and actually curly, pleasantly surprising him.

Occasionally, she broke out a pair of platforms or a collar but mostly, she was trying to dress normally.

It had started after Ben was born.

"_I got to normalize myself. I'm a mom, now."_

He didn't mind it at all. Just as long as she was the crazy Abby he fell for on the inside, the outside didn't matter. She hugged him and kissed him.

"Hey, Elf Lord. Did Ben finish his program?"

"Yep. It's pretty good. How was your day?"

While Tim had gone to computer crimes, Abby remained in her lab.

He got to work with her sometimes but mostly, they were in two different buildings.

Still, he brought her a Caf Pow! every morning and made sure to invest interest in her so she wouldn't feel neglected.

"Long. There was a decomp in near the reflecting pool so I had to wait forever to get my evidence and then two of Tony's agents decided to get into a fight right in front of me. They were punching and everything so I had to break out the taser."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, and then one of them actually liked it!"

He shook his head. Tony's team was good but they were batshit insane.

After all, they could disturb the Queen of the Darkness.

Instead of dwelling on that, Tim leaned forward and kissed her.

_**/////////////  
**_

He watched his daughter take notes while watching Ducky work, making sure to remain out of sight.

She was determined to be a coroner and wasn't going to let anyone stop her. Leona was driven and passionate about it. Michelle had picked up on it when she was about 6 and soon had gotten her books on human anatomy. She had inherited Jimmy's photographic memory so she absorbed it all like a sponge.

She was the mini Autopsy Gremlin and he was proud of her.

"She's going to be one of the greats."

"Like her mother."

Michelle smiled and hugged him from behind. They were polar opposites but they found a way to make it work. It was all about the balance.

Leona and Ducky were peering into the body, studying it carefully.

After a while, he turned to her.

"_So what do you think this poor boy died from, Leona?"_

"_Liver cancer. The damage is extensive and there are signs of transplant."_

"_Very good. You know, I could use a hand around here..."_

"_I have to go to med school first, Uncle Ducky."  
_

Jimmy would support her and guide her. It was Michelle's grace and interest that had changed his life and he was going to do right by their baby.

If she wanted to be coroner, then she'd be one if it was the last thing he did.

He'd do anything just to see her smile.

_**//////////////  
**_

She was painting a mural in the basement, only the sounds of the brush and a baseball game for company. She was dressed in black sweats and a white tank top with her flame red locks pinned out of the way.

This project was the most important to her.

It wasn't just a mural. It was a mural of her whole family.

"It looks great, Kat."

She smiled at her father and said, "Thanks. I feel like I could sleep for the rest of my life after this. I thought it would easy."

She saw her family every day, interacted with all of them constantly. Katherine had figured that put them all into art would be simple. Not at all. She had been detailed to an almost obsessive degree. She had actually dreamt about painting it.

There was no room for error.

Any discrepancy to her would be like disrespect.

"You care about how your work looks and since it's your family..."

"...I really got into it. But, it's been worth it. Done!"

Her mom came down and gasped.

"It's like looking at a photo. It's beautiful, Kat."

She smiled as she watched her parents stand together. Their aura just screamed of love and devotion. They were like a realistic, fairytale romance. Everyone's life was like that in their little group. There were some rough patches but still, the last line of any of the stories applied.

"_And they all lived happily ever after..."  
_

**THE END.**


End file.
